Redemption and Rebirth
by Sydney Grise
Summary: After the battles that decided the fate of Riviera, two Grim Angels bring their souls to return in a world they know not. A combination of romance and angst. Currently on Hiatus
1. Prelude to the Cycle

**Redemption and Rebirth**

Note: This is just my first attempt in Riviera and this is my third fan fiction in my folio. Disclaimers apply but remember that this concept happens to be mine. Hope you enjoy this.

**Prelude to the Cycle**

The motions of everything halted with the glance of the world hanging in the scales of the chained steps. Reverberating upon the echoes of the cries came from a distant area within the hovering platforms and scales of the disembodied form of Heaven's Gate. How it echoed with cries and whispers upon the dreams of many that have shattered within the premise of consciousness as it began to open the door to ruin.

Retribution never had its chance to engage. The Magus with its megalomaniac thoughts of obtaining his will of attaining the form of a god was questioned and shunned. Finding that Hector has been proven otherwise is due to his punishment after his particular running of his sins. But among those he sacrificed, three of these were deemed beyond judgment and proven without penance. Yet among the three sins, only one that marred two victims has been taken by sight. This is their light.

* * *

How the flickering lights of the stars made its beauty? Falling upon the celestial canopy came two stars burning in its trailing path. The carmine star and its azure half made its entry upon the alter world. Utgard, Riviera, it was not the same world upon which they descended. The lights took stray paths though it rushed upon one city. The light of the moon gave its name, Mani. Watching with a grin, the lake gleamed as it reflected the two stars taking opposing polls of the light.

And years yearned more than what we could expect…..

The blond youth turned to the sky, seated underneath the shade of the oak tree upon the woods. Gazing at the two stars that crossed paths yet parted sooner, it seemed to be a wistful dream to him. A question rose from his mind, finding his form to be light in some sense. Raising his hand upon the level of his face, he calmly albeit curiously pondered about reality. His eyes then turned upon the sleeve of his robe then to the crimson mantle crossing upon his body to cloak his form. However, even before having a chance to raise his question, a number of images rushed its aching line to his head. The definite ones began to bear resemblance. The hues of his eyes gleamed with the light of the moon, the deep shade casting its vision as the images were playing upon his sight.

What they were, it seemed too much in its random order. The faces, the screams, the flames upon fallen enemies, the voices, they all made their fleeting moments. The images that recurred circulated upon two people. A youth dressed in an apparel of a blue shirt, a pair of shorts with the same color of a lighter shade, the scarves rounding his shoulder and neck bore white and blue, a pair of gloves and a pair of boots. The gloved hand carried the sword with its aura of gold as it gleamed with its sacred influence. His short hair of its dark blue shade gave its appearance to its familiar form, though his recollection gave an obscuring haze to his face. The other had the same color scheme, bearing robes of blue and white, sporting elegant blond hair in its length reaching her back. The cold gaze and the axe crafted in its frigid design gave an aching sensation to his head, remembering the cold-blooded blow behind him. His heart pounded upon realizing the shock of the attack in the mind's image timed its working. He resumed perspective, finding himself revert sight to the present. He gasped for air as he struggled to rise from the ground.

_What's going on? _The blond youth pondered as he staggered in his ascent. His body attempted to erect his posture, his vision partly blurred yet setting to clarity. Clasping his head, he tried to recall what was wrong until it hit him. A sharp pain upon his back bothered him and made him remember instantly. "I am still alive?"

He gazed upon the sky, staring at the moon. A question came to thought as he made his silent thought. "This doesn't seem to be Riviera. Yet it is much alike." He then averted gaze to the ground.

Feeling the strange pair of limbs mounted on his back, the moonlight cast its shadow upon his form as it revealed the jet-black wings in its curled state. He felt a jolt upon them as it opened, spanning its form. The nigrescent feathers danced with the wind as it made its motion. A pair of names played upon his head, recognizing them as it crossed. Knowing one was his own, the other was uttered in his cold voice.

"Malice…" he whispered.

He turned to the sky once more as he motioned his wings in a flap. The momentum it carried brought him to flap his wings once more, pulling him from the ground as he hovered. Soon, he reached the sky to search for her. Crossing the heavens, he caught glimpse of the world below him. The woods where he was once situated came to view, drifting through the rush of verdant colors. Before him came the ruins of a city. Made of stone, steel and glass, its fragments are missing while burning under the night's dominance. It was a conclusion of where he is, outside Riviera or Asgard. The world was seemingly below Riviera itself, in its lower parallel.

Distance was being closed at every moment; the fallen city was coming to proximity. The smoke being visible as shadows that lurk came with feral influence. Bodies of humans lay fallen upon the ground. The grim one descended from the sky, beckoned by the sight. With the dark wings, he glided his way to the street, gazing at the monstrosity that howled and growled with savage nature. Hovering from the ground, he laid his foot upon the solid earth as his wings folded conveniently. His eyes mirrored his thoughts, wishing that this carnage be halted. What seemed to be a forgotten phrase, he began to speak with those words.

"You're sins shall be purged." He said in a voice cloaked of emotion, seemingly devoid of such. Scarlet light gathered upon his hand, crafting the spear upon his grasp. The flames quelled and brought the familiar weapon to gleam with its aura under the full moon. He stared with the cold intent, prepared to strike.

The monsters held still upon seeing the strange being. Their feral desires magnified, they began to succumb to primal instinct. On that moment, they charged with their fangs bare and claws prepared to taste his blood and flesh. Pouncing forth was one wolf-like creature with its blackened form. The Grim Angel clasped his Diviner and gave a horizontal swing, dividing the foe through his fangs and onwards. Blood sprayed out upon the blow but it began to sizzle and its crimson steam filled the air as the carcass burst to flames. The other monsters glared at him and continued to groan and roar at the thought of threat. The Grim Angel charged forth upon the bear-like being and met the crimson spear upon its chest. A lithe demon lunged towards the crimson fighter from behind, only to be met by a blow from the hilt of the spear whilst the other demon gave a blood fountain before it burned when the Diviner left its mark. Pushed back, the demon was stunned as it staggered back; to be met by a diagonal stroke upon ascent as it seemed to be a crimson flash. Yet the blow wasn't dealt to end, another stroke in its horizontal swing followed, and then a thrusting blow that sent its body away with tremendous force as it began to split into pieces then blazing under the night. Remaining quiet, he flicked his spear to clear the blade from the blood.

Stating no word, he sauntered as he left the fallen fray, still clasping his weapon. His mind gave thought to one thing as he felt his scarlet mantle catch the evening breeze that danced gently. His hair followed suit as he went through the road with the fallen buildings aside. Questioning his surroundings, judging the architecture of the broken ruins that partly towered through the forsaken city; he started his theory within his mind.

_The buildings dictate that this isn't Riviera. Could it be…_he thought to himself, a doubtful theory surfaced as he whispered the name of the realm, "…Midgard?"

* * *

Drifting to the shadows of the night, after the flash of light in its cold sapphire glow vanished, she felt the firm and sturdy hold of the marble surface that her body laid itself upon. The wind began to caress her face in a gentle manner, brushing a strand of her blond hair aside. Her eyes opened upon feeling the gesture, welcomed by the sight of a ruined piece of architecture standing before her. The way it was made brought a memory of a cathedral. The question quickly flashed to mind as she gazed upon her surroundings, then averting her gaze upon her own body. She laid her palm upon her gut, feeling the fabrics and the surface of her robes of blue and white. She then clasped her face and felt the warmth of her flesh. Raising her eyes to gaze at the cathedral once more, a sharp pain rushed to her head. Images in random order flashed upon her vision as it seemed to blur her perspective of reality.

The images brought a recurring subject. A Magus wearing heavy robes of dark hues, feeling the punishment as she was sacrificed holding a mortal, a girl with hair of emerald shade. Feeling the scorching pain impressed to her, her sight turned white as she saw the image of a man, an angel in specific terms. The blond hair in its scattered manner and short length gave identity, the robes of black and the mantle of scarlet covering his form whilst his nigrescent wings span open. Reaching his hand to her, clasping the side of her cheek gave a startling fact to end her reverie in recollections.

She snapped back to the reality where she is situated. She felt the need of rising from where she laid on, meeting the gleam of the night sky as the moon played host. She felt the limbs upon her back reveal its form, feathers of black fell to the ground as it sprouted forth and spanned. They retracted once more as she sauntered through the cobblestone path, leading her to the structure. Sober, she approached the cathedral.

_This reminds me of Asgard. This cathedral…_She pondered as she touched the wall of its side. The surface felt damp and weathered, the moss lining the stone. Yet her mind wandered as she remembered the image impressed upon her head, hinting the stranger that held her face. A name left her lips as she glanced partly at the woods and the silhouette that it made.

"Ledah…" She whispered.

The environs of this realm brought two worlds to be impressed in her mind. The houses and the other buildings within the premises of the cathedral were crafted in the same likeness of architecture, bringing this city to be once beautiful. This was brought as a reminder to her home, Asgard. But the woods around it gave a hint of Riviera in its environment. She winced at the thoughts given by these impressions of beauty but it gave her more of the angst that it burdened her with thanks to the memories that flashed before her. The agony was drawing her short of breath, taking her chest to be grasped harshly from within. Closing her eyes, she recalled the sacrifice that she had to take into practice.

_Why…?_ She questioned mentally. She found that two worlds might have converged to her memories as one; this was but an impression to her. Though beautiful, it bore agony to what her past suggested.

She sauntered, ignoring the doubt, and searched the cathedral for an entrance. Glancing at every corner found on that moment, she caught the details of the shattered glass windows with its decorated stained portraits. At last she reached the door, the wooden surface still in tact. She pushed the door open, feeling the curiosity of finding what lies within it. Creaking upon motion, she ambled through the door, treading across the marble floor. The moonlight peered through the broken ceiling and through the shattered windows. The pews were able to retain their form; though covered with a layer of dust upon it, obscuring its luster. The altar was left as is with the chalice and the cloth atop its mouth remaining with its cover. The windows with its colored glass portraits have been broken, save the one that remained on the very center where the altar is. And suspended on a host of chains is a sculpture of two angels, bearing only a wing on each being whilst hand in hand. She beheld the statue and its image came to remain with a question. Silenced, she remembered the bitter memory as it deemed its wounds. She began to set the memory aside, suppressing the pain.

A clatter of steel echoed through the empty halls. She stirred as her eyes turned to every side, her senses heightened and alerted. From the shadows came the glowing eyes of the demons. One by one, they came forth from the darkness with their fangs gleaming with their bloodlust. As each held a weapon, she noted the threat imposed to her whilst counting them.

"I don't care how many you all are." She shouted with a hint of arrogance with her tone. Light began to amass upon her palms as its azure aura crafted form. An axe with a halberd-like form came to her hand, glowing with its unique shape and frigid aura. Whirling it, she took stance as the Diviner was clasped in poise of a blow. Her wings flicked open as she readied to fight.

Without any hesitation, she charged at one demon who wielded a scimitar. The demon charged at her as well, brandishing the blade upon her. The strike was deemed useless; the blade of the axe broke through the sword and touched the flesh of the adversary, spraying the blood from the demon with its stroke. Another with a scythe dashed to her side, lunging with the blade affront. The angel sidestepped to her sinistral side, evading the curved blade that came to her. As her foot touched the ground, she lunged at the enemy and whisked the Diviner upon the assailant's flesh. The blow still not done dealing its damage, she gave a counter slash and brought the demon to be sliced in half. The remainder of the group charged in, either with their armaments or their fangs and claws. Already annoyed, she gripped her weapon as it began to flicker with a cold light of sapphire. She twirled her blade upon the air, being covered by a mist of white frost and azure light. The flashing weapon stopped upon her grasp and, without warning, she struck the ground. The shockwave unleashed brought a torrent of frost towards the incoming foes, freezing them in place. The ice glittered upon their hindered forms, giving the Grim Angel a chance to end this battle. She rushed upon them and gave a number of bone-shattering blows that rendered her enemies to die in pieces. Dealing the final blow to the last demon, the hall was cleared as chunks of frost fell to the ground.

She came to ease herself as she lowered her weapon. Her mind adrift to the silence of the cathedral, she felt the glowing resonance upon her Diviner in its faint manner. Gazing at the weapon, she beheld the slow flashes, oblivious.

* * *

The crimson Grim Angel sauntered through the streets, leaving charred bodies of accursed demons behind as he passed by. The chaos of the city has given him reminder of the moments of his past, dealing each foe with rightful judgment. His mind raced however, unable to fathom what was stirring inside him. Something was leading him, pulling him.

_What's going on? Was there someone calling me?_

He grasped his crimson Diviner and sauntered, finding his path being blocked by a group of demons. This time, they're armed with swords and scimitars. The squad charged at him with fierce impulses, feeling the thirst for death. One after the other, they pounced at him. A demon wielding a gladius pounced at him with a thrust, only to be dispatched with a stroke of the spear. The force burned him rather than being sliced upon. Another came from the air with the blade brandished overhead. The Grim Angel gave a rising stroke in diagonal motion, sending a crescent wave of flames upon this opponent. The demon fell incinerated. The remaining three charged at him altogether. The scimitar wielding demon swung a barrage of slashes at him. The angel caught each blow easily, catching two strikes by leaving the spear to stand on a vertical position. The other four were parried by the spear's head as he twirled the pole arm to the enemy. Rendering the blows useless, the angel gathered crimson energy upon his Diviner's tip. With a thrust of his spear, he sent his foe into distance, immolated with the attack. The other two continued to gain distance. The angel winced at them as he struck the pommel of his spear to the ground. He stretched his hand upon the enemies' direction and harbored a sphere of ruby light upon his palm. Raging with its burning form, he sent the flaming sphere upon the fray and collided with them in an explosion of flames. He sauntered passed them as the pillar of fire burned them to ashes.

The moon guided him, feeling that there would not be any more of these. The Grim Angel ambled through the streets as his path gained ascent. His Diviner spear began to flicker in form as its aura resonated. The erratic glow caught his attention, casting his gaze upon his weapon.

"What's wrong, Lorelei?" he whispered.

* * *

"Skadi…" the woman gazed upon her weapon, its glow flashing hues of its aura as it signaled someone was about to come before her. She turned her head towards the door and wondered what was going on.

The doors were wide open, revealing what was coming from outside. Clasping Skadi, the woman stared at the entrance. The silhouette was showing itself as the red mantle on his robes of black fluttered to the wind. The blond hair this stranger sported upon his head was seemingly familiar, so was the black wings that came behind him.

* * *

The Grim Angel came past the gate, opened wide and broken down. Nothing hindering him in his approach, he continued with Lorelei in hand. Deep inside him, he was being stirred despite the sacrifice. The essence of his emotions, the capability to express pathos, it was forcing his heart to palpitate with a confusing sensation. And reaching the door that was open before him, he ascended the steps that led to it and entered the cathedral. Welcomed by its ancient interiors, something caught his gaze that made him tighten his grip to the spear Lorelei. His eyes met the woman in robes of sapphire and white. Noticing the blond hair and the wings on her back, he kept quiet as he stood. The Diviner that he saw her carry made him know her completely.

The woman never uttered a word upon seeing this stranger. Her mind gave impressions of who it was. Her Diviner, Skadi, was giving erratic resonance. Her heart began to increase pulse as she felt a mingling of agony, guilt, and something more bittersweet in between. The day did come, outside the realms that they knew. Of all the places of judgment was Midgard, the realm they remembered not being in.

* * *

(End of Chapter)

Well, there's my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a thought about it and probably, it might work out. But the question remains. As you may know, this is a possible fic with Ledah and Malice in it. If you think it's a Ledah x Malice thing, you might be right. Please review, suggestions and comments are welcome. And if there are things that you might bring up, let me know.


	2. The Dance for Blood and Moonlight

**Redemption and Rebirth**

Disclaimer: Riviera is owned by their respective owners. This piece of fiction is mine, on the other hand.

Note: This chapter will have some sequences of their pasts. I should have told you earlier. I assumed that the Ein x Fia pair came to the ending. That's just how I finished my file in the game. Anyways, less of those two for a while and more on the obscure pair, here goes the next chapter.

**The Dance for Blood and Moonlight**

_The cathedral was but an empty structure. Having no one within its design, the light gave its radiant working to the sacred hall. A youth remained upon the presence of the altar before him. The quiet came to engulf the young man as he stood still with his eyes facing the statue of the two angels who bore only one wing, aiding each other hand in hand. His blond hair of shoulder length was partly ruffled; his robes of black in its clerical form came to keep his composed aura. He closed his eyes as he felt a prayer has left his lips, silent in intent._

_The door opened behind him, footsteps echoed afterwards. The young man turned to gaze upon this visitor who entered the very hall. His calm expression seemed to have broken out in a mild smile. His eyes welcomed the incoming figure as she entered the room. The radiant complexion imparted an aura of beauty, complemented by her long blond hair with its flowing grace. Her clothing comprised of a dress of white and a veil of blue silk danced upon her arms as it complemented her beauty. The piece of jewelry that was present happened to be the necklace adorned upon her neck, bearing the symbol of nobility. She was an image of tranquil beauty, a noblewoman in her youth._

_The young man gazed at her, his smile ever gentle. The woman demurely responded with a smile as she ambled towards him. It seemed memorial, eternal within. Bearing that it might be the same occurrence at another moment._

* * *

The moonlight hall carried the atmosphere of the forsaken sanctuary. The serene casting of its light was bright to illuminate the center of the hall while the rest of the environs remained dark. The Diviners gleamed along with the moon as the two Grim Angels that stood there gazed upon each other, eyes meeting in a distant fashion. The one bearing the crimson spear remained with a look in calm or cold countenance in its fashion, his thoughts or emotions bore its cloaked state. His blond hair brought one strand affront his visage, partly obscuring his right eye. The crimson mantle and the train of his black robes danced as it caught the breeze that passed between them. The female angel felt his presence and felt a number of emotions mixing a cocktail within her. Remaining stern and alert, she glared upon the stranger as her lips parted to speak.

"Ledah, I could have sworn you died. And what do we have here?" she said with arrogance lining her tone, clasping the azure Skadi upon her side. "A ghost from the dead, am I right?"

Ledah kept his gaze at her. Displaying no change in the expression of his face, his hand came to clench in a fist as he felt the tension run his form. His grip on Lorelei intensified with its crimson aura, the woman remained oblivious of his thoughts and reactions while the spear became a sort of signal.

"And still you remain the puppet of this so-called master of yours. Does that ring a bell, Malice?" he replied to her words, his eyes remaining enigmatic with his voice devoid of any expression. His wit with the sarcasm took the weight to her.

Malice noted the sense in Ledah's words. She felt the heat of rage pulsate within her. Her eyes remained with the cold glare as she was enraged. Her mind began to wander as she whispered a phrase in the air that seemed to carry. She smirked as she recounted the odds, remembering the weapon upon her side.

"So Ledah, you seem to be the miser of the both of us. Don't you feel a little déjà vu has played us?" Malice reminded him a strange memoir of an idea repeating.

To Ledah, it didn't come to comprehend. Noticing the slight grin, he took this as an ill pun. Reminded of the scars that once took hold of him, he felt the moonlight brought the path before him as he sauntered a few steps forward. His hand tightened his grip, inwardly questioning what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" Ledah asked as he glared; his expression cold and without falter. His grip to the spear Lorelei was increasing in tension. Feeling its crimson warmth beginning to heighten, he halted midway in his approach.

The wind gave its grace upon the pair as the gap between them lessened its distance. The breeze made the trails of their robes bellow upon its passage, brushing the strands of hair that came to their faces. Feeling the frigid clasp of air, Malice smirked upon his reaction as she found him almost dumbfounded.

"My, oh my, you really have no clue." She simply winced as she clasped her weapon. The Diviner gave its glacial aura as it echoed the heart's voice. She closed her eyes, her hand raised upon her visage, combing a strand of her hair out of her line of vision. She averted her gaze upon the sky upon opening them, noticing the moonlight that peered through. Her lips parted as she seemingly fell into reverie. "You will have your turn to see."

Ledah remained in silence. He may have ignored the words, but welling inside him was a sensation that crept within his form. His chest gave its frigid feel as it seemingly tightened, the shivering grasp continued to take his mind to feel its aching manner. His mind felt the blank sight taking dominance, a flash of white covered his senses. But was he alone in this? The images began to play in his mind, monochromatic in its memorial.

* * *

_The cathedral was quiet on that morn. The light of the sun peered through the windows of stained glass, bringing its colors to cast a path upon the marble floor. The youth, clad in his black clothes, stood upon the center aisle as he awaited the person that stood upon the entrance in her saunter. The woman, dressed in her flowing dress of white, gave a smile as she ambled to him. Her blond hair danced upon every step that she took, its flowing length followed her as the silk veil of sapphire remained upon her arms. Reaching to where the young blond stood, she halted as she gazed at him. Her eyes locked gaze upon this youth that stood before her._

_The young man felt jubilated, evident upon the expression of his face. A gap now closed in with them in the center of the aisle, he held her upon his arms. The maiden smiled as she brought her head to rest upon his chest. The light of the sacred hall took witness, the couple standing before the angels that were enshrined within the chapel. The maiden gazed at him, their eyes meeting in a fashion unfathomable by fate's design. Captivated, they gravitate upon each other, what transpired between them was obscured by light._

* * *

The Grim Angel Ledah shook his head, his vision blurred upon that strange incident. He brought his palm upon his visage, setting his sights clear in distinguishing reality. His heart throbbed, the pulse almost overwhelming him with sensations that are foreign to him. He stood there confused at what was going on. Though this affected him, it didn't cause him to waver with his grip to the crimson Diviner. He raised his head, finding that he was not alone in facing that strange incident.

Malice was dazed with the moment as well, the same things transpired upon her in the same way. She staggered with her footing, her right foot sliding partly upon the ground. The strands of her blond hair obscured the expression upon her eyes and face. Setting her grip firm and her resolve stern, she averted her gaze to Ledah as she glared at him coldly. Skadi resonated with its frigid glow whilst the moonlight reflected its rays upon the azure and crimson Diviners. Ledah remained quiet, a pause of silence running between the pair.

_What is this? What's going on? _Ledah questioned in his mind.

He took a step forward, facing the other Grim Angel. Silent fury came to him as he began to increase his pace. Malice affixed her gaze at him and made her form charge head on. Both angels rushed with weapons in hand as the battle between them was about to begin. Ledah brandished his spear, swinging it downwards in a diagonal stroke from his right. Malice made the same stroke at the same time as Ledah made his attack. A flash came upon collision, fragments of light, cinders and frozen shards danced upon the air as they locked blades on that moment. Their occuli held their stare upon each other, Malice's fierce and cold glare meeting with Ledah's cloaked and emotionless gaze. But on that split second, the images flashed upon their vision. It was causing its interference to them.

Malice felt agitated with the image impressed upon her mind. The youth within the unknown memory came to appear before her, where Ledah was then standing. She flinched as she broke the locking of blades and pushed him back with Skadi in hand. Ledah took himself distant, retaining his stance. Keeping his resolve against this opponent, he stood as he anticipated the upcoming movement. Malice brought her halberd in an overhead cleave. Ledah dodged the blow, stepping back quickly as the blade struck the ground. Yet unbeknownst to him was the sudden burst of energy welling from the crack on the ground. The frost geyser almost caught him off-guard but Ledah brought his spear to its path, infusing its ardent aura to block the attack. With his wings giving a quick flap, he brought his form to gain more distance on that maneuver.

Ledah gripped his spear, his tarsals tensing upon the floor after cushioning his evasion. Without any hesitation, he charged after Malice with the spear affront his form. The spearhead of Lorelei running aflame, the crimson aura came to surround the Grim Angel's form as he gained velocity in his charge. Breaking the motion with his foot grinding dust upon the ground, he twisted his torso in a partial movement, sending the spear with its initial thrust. Malice found the strike sudden, having no choice but to move slightly to the side as the blade came to her. Swaying to her sinistral side, she brought the halberd to ascend from the ground, just in time for the shaft to deflect the thrust. The young man pulled his spear back in recoil, giving a series of thrusts at his opponent. She winced at him, blocking every attempt with the shaft of her halberd. The flurry began to increase its tempo, its speed in every blow coming to heightened paces. Malice found the difficulty taxing to her part, parrying every blow as much as she could even with her angelic dexterity. The barrage came to its increasing pace, imparted with its flaming edge, was breaking through her defense. With the cinders, sparks, flames and steam came to dance upon the air, she was gradually faltering. Malice flinched with the last shots given, her guard now at its limit. Ledah pulled his spear into form, gathering his strength and tension with this single blow. Bringing his torso in its gyrating motion, the spear gave its radiant carmine glow, the tip flashing with its amassed energy. And on that moment he gazed at her in the eyes, noting her expression.

Time seemed to have hampered its pace, slowing its motion on that very moment. Malice caught the glimpse of his expressionless visage, his eyes bearing an empty gaze. It seemed to give its entrancing form, beautiful yet dreadful. Ledah's grasp to the Diviner grew tenser, his arm pushing further with the blow. A flash of scarlet ignited in the air as the spear rushed to her. Malice was taken aghast, unable to react quickly to the incoming strike.

Her form was thrown back, rushing in velocity towards the altar, colliding upon the wooden piece with her body partly engulfed with the flames. Dust, splinters and smoke obscured the place of impact, a pause filling a gap for both Grim Angels to breathe. Ledah gazed at the ruined altar, assessing the movements behind the rubble and splinters. From the soot and dust shot out a sliver of ice rushing forth in velocity. By reflex, Ledah propelled himself in the air, jumping out of harm's way. His wings kept him airborne, avoiding the impact that summoned a number of frozen pillars. Yet, unbeknownst to him came forth a speeding figure. Reappearing before him, she flicked her weapon with tremendous force. Ledah blocked the attack yet he was pushed down by the impact of the strike. He flapped his pinions, keeping his form upon the air while gaining his distance. Taking the opportunity, he brought his free hand upon his side. His palm was half-closed whilst his thumb, index and middle fingers were raised. Crimson light began to ignite its presence upon his hand, enveloping the palm with its energy. Malice gave a maniacal grin as she charged with her Diviner, diving to deal him a blow upon that opportunity. Ledah kept his composure, his timing cleared as he flicked his hand forward, propelling the flaming energy in its guise of a burning lance. The projectile rushed to her, meeting her rushing form. Malice brandished Skadi, deflecting and dispersing the flaming lance hurled at her, though the flames grazed her robes partly. She rushed at him, swinging her weapon in a horizontal stroke. Ledah brought his spear upon the halberd's path, locking them together once more. He gave a glance at her, struggling on their deadlock.

"What's wrong? Feel like dying today?" Malice spoke; her words rang with a sly and mocking voice.

"I'll bring you with me if that happens." Ledah answered, his tone slightly strained yet remaining to be cold. "I wonder what will happen if you're without a master now."

Malice winced, hiding her annoyance. "Then I'll be a wandering soul just as you would be right now. I don't care."

She was gaining her strength in overpowering him. She broke the deadlock, brandishing Skadi with its glacial blow. Ledah brought his Diviner to block the attack, infusing Lorelei with its flaming aura. The frost was diminished as it sizzled to steam, but the force of the blow threw him to the ground, falling towards the pews in his descent. Malice didn't show any expression of content or triumph just yet. She raised Skadi up high, the Diviner begun to levitate from her grasp. At once, the weapon began to emit its azure light whilst a mist of frost came to surround it. The white cloud came to amass and grow, shards of ice forming upon the air. With that moment, seeing Ledah in his dazed state, Malice winced at him as she channeled her will upon the Diviner. The frost came to form its slivers, aligning in arrays before shooting out towards its target. The barrage of icicles came to where Ledah was situated, the frost slivers crashing continually upon the pews and upon where the Grim Angel rested. Dust, mist and splinters came to envelop the area as the icicles made their collision.

As the attack ended, the stillness of the hall took over. No echo came to stir the silence. The shroud of soot and mist surrounded the bombarded area as the broken wooden pews were scattered in several pieces. Malice remained suspended in the air, her wings flapping effortlessly as she hovered. The cerulean Diviner returned to her hands as it descended upon her palm with finesse. She felt the tense air once more, doubt coming to form if she had ended this feud with that attack. Though her mind protested that it would come otherwise, she glared upon the ruin laid upon the ground before her. The cloud began to settle, the shrouding mass vanishing as it was blown away by the mage wind that surrounded the area of impact. A field of crimson aura that spanned its domelike grasp came to revelation. And within that barrier stood Ledah, his left hand outstretched in its open palm.

Malice winced, amused yet aghast at the sight. Giving a soft chuckle with the thought of him surviving the barrage was enough to make her wince at the thought. Ledah fixed his occuli upon her form, dispelling the crimson barrier sooner as he brought himself to ease. His lips parted to speak as he brought his wings to span its width.

"You seemed amused. What happened to your psychopathic tendencies?" Ledah spoke, unwavering with his tone and expression.

"I am starting to enjoy this." Malice replied nonchalantly. "After all, you are much harder to kill unlike last time."

She brought her hand near her face, her fingers brushing her lips as she gazed at him slyly. "Besides, it gives me pleasure if you pose more of a challenge."

Ledah exhaled air upon hearing the words. He twirled Lorelei with only a hand, bringing it still to his grasp after a couple of circles. "Well, that means we'll dance to that until it ends."

Poising his form to prepare another attack, Ledah gazed at Malice as she prepared herself to the upcoming battle. "Make sure you have me satisfied then."

"We'll see." Ledah replied. His wings made a violent flap, his tense limbs pushing him airborne as he rushed to the air. "Have at you!"

Malice swooped down from where she was, rushing towards the incoming angel. Both forms approximating each other in their clashing, a flash of light came as their blades met. Along with it was a powerful shockwave that echoed, reverberating upon the metalwork and glass, kicking a gust of wind on opposing directions.

* * *

A gasp of air and a muffled cry stirred the silence of the night. The figure obscured by the darkness yet revealed by the moonlight breathed for air as he eased his naked form clothed by the sheets of the bed under the evening. His bare chest was adorned with beads of sweat. His dark, cobalt-shaded hair was ruffled by his movements in his slumber. He brought his hand upon his face, feeling the drenched skin. Yet his sudden jerk stirred another companion. He averted his gaze to the side of his bed and was welcomed by the peaceful sleeper. Strands of emerald shade partly obscured her face as her long, flowing hair covered her form along with the sheets. Her complexion was serene like the moonlight, showing her dreaming state as she groaned in her sleep. The youth gazed at her as his mind wandered.

"That's strange. It must be a dream. I thought Ledah was alive." He whispered. He sighed as he turned to the young lady. "Oh well, better go back to sleep."

He brought his form to lie once more, careening to his side to face her. Placing his palm upon hers, weaving his fingers to her grasp, he breathed easy as he began to slumber once more. Peace and warmth emanating on both figures, he drifted once more to his dreams.

* * *

The cathedral flashed with lights, the sound of clashing blades echoing within the halls. The sudden sparks dancing upon the space above the ground came to become a spectacular display as a trail of feathers danced and glided their way to the floor. Two figures flashing with speed from one end to the other. This sight of a battle with its heat coming to its peak lured demons upon that area. Coming in flocks, a battalion of these beings came to assemble as they circled the halls. The clattering of their armor and blades of steel, the growls and grunts made by feral beings, they stood waiting for an opportunity to take the two angels to their fall.

The two continued with their barrage of attacks at each other, seemingly ending it as they pushed each other away, breaking away from the flurries of clashes. Both of them sped on the ground as they broke away. For the hordes of demons, now was the moment to destroy these beings to ease their bloodlust. They began their march as they charged in numbers, driven only to kill whatever is in their path. At once they lunged after Malice as she landed upon the floor on her feet. Grimacing at the sudden interference, she twirled and swung her Diviner at the airborne assailants. In that stroke, Skadi severed a row of demons into shards of frozen flesh and blood as they fall to the ground, severed in halves. She twirled her weapon as she began her onslaught, striking everything in her path left and right with arcs and swings that broke an immediate circle of oncoming demons surrounding her. Ledah struggled with his landing. A demon lunged at him in midair, meeting him with fangs and claws gleaming as they wait to taste his flesh and blood. The angel thrust his spear upon the enemy, skewering him upon his descent to the ground. The spray of blood and the carmine steam emanating from the demon's body filled the air, the body combusting as Ledah touched the ground. A circle of them charged at him with their weapons, only to be whisked away with a whirling Diviner, creating an eddy of flames to them. With a flick of his spear, clearing the blood, the demons that came to strike him fell to the ground in severed and charred pieces of flesh.

Ledah glanced at Malice, meeting her eyes once more upon that partial distance. Malice gritted her teeth as she gripped Skadi tightly. That short moment was exchanged with glares. As if dictated by instinct, the two charged forth at each other, meeting blades once more. But as they have closed the distance, neither of them swung their blade to smite the other. Instead, they passed each other by and charged on for the demon hordes that stood behind them. Time seemed to have slowed on that moment, their gazes met upon the corners of their eyes. The silence between them took most, seeing that this will be concluded sooner.

* * *

(End of Chapter)

Here's the second chapter. Almost silent again and yet something catches our eyes. What do you think of it? I was writing this while the thought of playing Tantra online here in my place came to being. In case you noticed, an Ein x Fia scene came out. Well, please review, suggestions and comments are much welcomed. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


	3. The Forsaken Realms

**Redemption and Rebirth**

Note: Before I begin, I would like to apologize for the long wait. Since I had some things sorted in my house, I wasn't able to update. Anyways, here's the third installment.

**The Forsaken Realms**

The ruins of the city lay desolate under the full moon. The wind brought to carry a cloud of dust from the ground as the cathedral stood under its fallen glory. Evident upon its walls are the layers of moss and vegetation growing among the occasional cracks upon its surface. Discolored by the weathering of time, it still retained its shape that it had from the time of the unknown civilization upon the face of Midgard. The silence that once veiled the vicinity now took its broken work. The echoes of clashing metal, the shrill screams and feral cries of slain demons, it caught attention to observant senses from a distance.

Beneath the shadows of the obscuring woods, perched upon one branch was a stranger amidst his watch. His eyes gazed through the broken ceilings, making the gaping hole a spot to behold. His ears came sharp as he listened to the sounds faint to the distance. The scarf on his neck danced with the wind passing him. His grasp to the branch remained firm, keeping his presence unseen. As events unfold, he kept his silence as a thought came to mind.

"This will be interesting." The stranger whispered, perusing upon the fray. He released his grip upon the tree. The stranger made his form vanish in a flash-step; a shadow to the moon and the falling leaves were left behind.

* * *

The numbers have plummeted, bodies of the fallen assailants piling at each corner. This kept the minions charging towards the two angels. The whirling crimson spear conjured the air to circle around the blond youth. The air came to combust; the ignited flames came to a whirlwind made by the Diviner. The nearby demons at the diameter of where he stood were caught up by the inferno, burning and being drawn to their deaths while a few others were thrown to the air and dying in a burst of flames. The firestorm diminished the number of his targets. Dispelling the burning tempest, Ledah kept a stern look as he noted the number of the fallen, finding burnt remains of his adversaries. Finding that there would be remnants of the demon horde, he charged forward, his wings spanning open and in a quick leap, he took off to the air. The harpies came to circle him as they readied their feral talons. Lorelei at his grasp, he made a violent thrust upon meeting one harpy that charged straight at him. The blade skewered the harpy quickly, the claws of the monster only grazed Ledah's cloak. With a quick flap of his wings, he propelled his form to turn, facing another harpy charging at him. Pulling the spear from the impaled being, a spray of blood left behind as it burned in its downfall, Ledah brandished his spear in a vertical swing. The blow was evaded by the harpy as it flapped back. Charging to counter with a sweep of its claws, the harpy whipped a kick to Ledah's side. The shaft of the spear blocked the path of the blow as he raised it to his side. Soon after, he propelled himself closer with his wings pushing him. With the angelic agility that he possessed, he flicked his spear with great momentum as it diagonally descended in its burning form. The torrent of flames caught the harpy by the wing, the blade, however, severed the head cleanly. Ledah wasn't finished as he motioned a pendulum stroke, forming its crescent curve to sever the other wing and limbs, then the abdomen. The fallen demon came to its decent in pieces as it came immolated.

Malice noted the brutal fates of the aerial monsters. The broken shards of her opponents lay before her, the blood mingled and crystallized by the frost pieces. Clasping her azure Diviner, she gazed at her foes and their remnants of the once numerous battalion. The feral beings seemed to shudder as she took a step forward, seeing that they are taking their step back. Their bloodlust seemed to falter, fear coming forth from instinct. She grinned manically, striking their resolve lower into ruin. Her wings spanned open as she dashed forward, her adversaries seeing only but a blur of an afterimage. The blade met the demon's flesh, the mirage settling into solidity as she appeared before him with her halberd piercing her adversary's body. Blood trickled from the wound, its carmine stream flowing as she forced the blade with her strength as it severed the side of the demon's body. The carcass fell limp as it began to be engulfed with ice. She wasted no time with her motion as she swung her weapon in an arc, taking the other two into fallen pieces smoothly with one stroke. Divided, frozen bodies fell divided to the floor as they shattered by impact.

Ledah hovered upon the air, his gaze fixed at Malice as she stood with her bloodlust evident to the expression of her face. His spear, still at the grasp of his right hand, gave its ardent aura as it resonated with the halberd that she brandished. Malice whirled the Diviner overhead, setting it stable after a diagonal swing. The last of the demons that surrounded her fell bleeding to the ground as their bodies were engulfed by the frozen casket that will seal their fates. Her free hand rose, leveled to her visage as it began to gather its arcane light. As the arcane winds began to surround her form, she raised it higher with an azure aura came to form in a sphere. The orbicular binds of energy came to gather as it grew, its light displaying its cold countenance. The few numbers that stood before her charged forth, their blades and claws waiting to spill blood. Altogether they rushed to her as they grunted with their battle cry. Three of them lunged forward, gaining more distance as they neared Malice. Ledah began to question himself, finding not enough time to waste as they are poised to strike. His eyes still fixed on Malice; he felt he has lost the grasp of his control.

* * *

_The moonlight made its angle upon the open grounds, the marble floor glistening with the nocturne light. The branches of the trees dancing with the strong wind as it passed, the stillness had halted its work. The metallic clashes echoed within the dead of night as the sparks and the mingling cinders and steam danced with the blade. Two figures danced with their crafted weapons as they crossed blades._

_The sound of the fluttering robes, the clashing of blades and the whistling winds beneath the moonlight gave its symphony. The figures seemed blurred, giving its streaks of white and black. The swift movements and the dancing trees came to the courtyard as the flickering sparks settled on one blow. The final blow dealt gave its defined accent, locking the blades both have brandished. The deadlock brought their drifting images to a halt, the pair struggling for either one to yield. The friction of their weapon shafts hissed, accompanied with a few grunts of breathing. Gasping for air while keeping each other at bay, the young man gazed at his opponent with a smirk on his face. His eyes fixed at the countenance of the maiden, he watched her in her struggle. The train of his obsidian robe bellowed with the wind as the slit in the middle revealed his right leg clad in black trousers. The grip to his spear with his gloved hand caused the crumpled leather to rub its surface to the weapon. The young woman simply smirked at the blond youth, her gaze noting the moonlit visage and his fine features. Her gloved hands kept pushing in her struggle as she felt the winds upon her back, the cold touching through her robes of white. Finding that not one will falter, she had no option._

_The full moon brought its complete form out of the clouding veils of the sky. As the beam of the serene Luna gave its gleam to the center of the grounds upon where they stood, it gave its marking symbol. A loud clang echoed between them as they pushed each other. The sudden motion brought the pair to step back at a distance. The young man circled in the air, his form gyrating in a twist as his robes followed his movement. In a graceful motion, he landed on the ground with his spear-wielding hand poised upon the back. The spear was pointing forward, the neck shaft spearhead cradled by his left hand. His leg poised forward, he twisted the dust on the ground to set his stance. The maiden made a similar motion in the air as she whirled with finesse. Her white robes danced with her motion before she landed on the ground. Her leg was set forward, revealing its fair skin through the front slit of her robe. Her hands aligned her double headed halberd before her, the pommel pointing downwards grasped firmly with her left hand. Her right hand settled upon the weapon's neck shaft. Affixing her eyes to her opponent, she anticipated his movements as she stood still._

_A moment of silence came between them. The breeze came to pass them with its graceful work, caressing the maiden's long golden locks and the youth's short hair in that simultaneous moment. Neither stirred to fight, waiting for the other to falter. Their forms seemed human, tranquil without their wings. The crystal posts that stood on the corners of the grounds began to resonate with light as the moonlight dimmed and vanished from the heavens. It was beckoning them to halt the stillness once more. Breathing calmly, they retained their gazes until one of them broke the silence._

"_You're graceful in fighting. I'm impressed." The young lass smiled with her statement, her tone noting amusement and admiration. "I guess my choice in training with you was right after all."_

"_You're quite a find, yourself." The young man replied. His still tone seemed to lean smoothly. "Grace, beauty and prowess, such a quality of a noblewoman as yourself. Interesting..."_

_The maiden brought her form to stand erect, easing her battle-fatigued body as she felt the evening breeze upon her body. She brought her free hand to her cheek, moving a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. She gazed at him, the features of the youth seemed enticing to her._

"_I never knew someone from the clerical family would be this skilled, and graceful. No wonder those girls watch you from afar." She teased him, her free hand laid upon her waist as it rested._

_The young man followed suit as he brought his form to an erect posture. His eyes fixed to her, he sauntered a few steps in approach. He brought his spear to his side, the pommel touching the floor as it stood straight. His straight hair of blond slightly covered the sides of his eyes, his face displaying strange beauty._

"_Is that so?" He asked her. His tone seemed to have drifted; not knowing the sound of his voice seemed too entrancing in its smooth tone. "I have nothing for them, if that's the case."_

_The young woman tilted her head as she smirked at him. "So you find contentment in being alone. What are you? You're not a celibate priest...or not yet. Come on, being in a clerical line doesn't mean you'll be like that for the rest of your life."_

_He smiled at her, her words striking him internally. It has proven a point to the least when it seemed much to his offense. "Does that make any exception to you?"_

_She fell startled. It was being a reminder to her that she was in another situation that has questioned her status. Garnering no ties concerning her feelings, she felt shut away. He gazed at the maiden, noting the hint of her embarrassment as she froze and bowed her head. "I guess…you made a point there."_

_The youth felt his chest pound with its heavy pulse. He twirled his spear with a swift motion of his hand, impaling it to the ground soon after. His mind had no action to take, trying to struggle and rationalize the situation. But as his heart began to make its work, he grimaced. He took a step forward; his hands came to touch her hand. The feeling of his skin came to her by surprise, her eyes opened wide as she gazed at him, her mouth agape to a gasp. She never expected this to conspire to her, taken unaware with this sudden development._

"_Malice..." the youth said to her, shaking his head to ease her. "I want nothing. But I don't know if it will continue."_

_Malice was silent before him. Wondering what he was trying to point out, she gazed at the youth as her hand was enveloped by his gentle yet calloused hands._

"_Ledah…" she whispered. She couldn't discern what has gotten wrong in her. Her eyes seemed to have affixed their sight on the youth, unable to avert them any longer even after the training._

_What seemed to be a gentle silence earned the clouds to come overcast above them. The crystalline pillars illuminated the courtyard as the pair stood alone. Ledah moved his lips, his voice bearing the still and deep tone. Malice was startled, aghast to what crossed her ears. The questioning came to her head to the phrase he whispered. It seemed like an enchanting spell, the words line with his voice casting her into this unknown sensation. Her breath may have taken its toll on her as she realized that it wasn't an incantation. It was a confession. She felt something gather upon her eyes, blurring her vision as she seemed to have fallen. Her body collapsed, falling forward to be cushioned by his chest. Her head lay upon his left shoulder; burying her face upon his chest. A pair of drops came to gradually stain his body. A warm tear and a cold raindrop left its memorial. He closed his eyes, raising his hands to her back as he cradled her crying form to comfort.

* * *

_

Malice could not stir, unable to let her resolve falter on that moment. She was about to brace for her assailants to strike her down with their weapons. But to her surprise, a burst of fire came to consume them, leaving no trail but ashes. The remnant battalion coming after her, a voice resounded to her as it gave her a command.

"Now's your chance, do it." Ledah's voice echoed her ears as he hovered above her.

The Grim Angel wasted no time to her action. Flailing her hand forward, she propelled her azure sphere at her opponents. The flash of light expelled its spray of diamond dust upon her foes. The air stirred and came to its frozen state; white winds of frost blanketed them into glacial pieces. Crystallized in their frigid prison, it dealt their nearing demise. But even before they could rest in their glacial graves, a rain of blazing lances came to strike the horde, dealing its brutal deathblow as it shattered them into pieces then to ashes. The ruins stand consecrated from the demon horde, leaving the two angels within the halls. And what remained are ashes, carried by the wind's sudden gust.

Ledah brought his form to descend, hovering from the marble floor as he appeared affront Malice in a partial distance. He set his foot to a secure point, letting his form ease its landing upon the floor as he shifted his weight to his tarsals from his pinions. Setting him still as he stood, the moment presented itself for the two angels to come at ease. The halls resounded with the breeze of the night, lining the now deafening silence that overwhelmed them. It took a moment to be still, when they stirred once more. Ledah turned and raised his spear, the blade a few inches away from Malice's face. But this was also equaled; her weapon's blade was near his face at the same distance. Neither of them stirred to move or dare to make a blow to injure. Patience and resolve came tested as both stared with their blades at each other. Fierce eyes placed their distrust as the quiet hall overwhelmed them with their resolution.

The ancient hall took witness once more. This conflict raged seemingly in the personae of these two individuals. Time seemed to have halted when Malice gazed at Ledah's eyes. The malignant glint in her seemed to have faded as the moment ran its course. Seemingly lost in his gaze, she kept calm as she grimaced. The expression did not leave Ledah unnoticed.

"Is this the way to repay someone's aid?" Ledah asked nonchalantly, his grip to Lorelei unwavering.

"Why did you help me in the first place?" Malice raised her voice in protest. Her tone seemed to have quivered yet it seemed faint in its hints.

Ledah fell silent. A strange sensation gripped his chest as he began to feel the air leave his body. It struck a blow to his psyche, demanding a question of this strange feeling of pain. His countenance remained expressionless; his eyes however could not hide what was coming to form. He kept his gaze, even if his eyes began to blur, displaying an afterimage upon Malice's visage. The face of the woman in the strange recollection seemed to mask her.

"It's instinct. Neither of us would have a chance in defeating them alone."

"Is that it?" Malice winced at his words, seemingly hushed.

Ledah made no answer as he lowered his blade. A pivot of his leg made him saunter away from her silently. He hid a smile on his face but a questioning heart came to follow his footsteps. Seemingly confused with this warmth that he had felt and the pang of pain following it, he couldn't make sense with these foreign emotions.

Malice felt lost. Her sight began to bend and blur, making its double vision. The memoirs came to her, the one exactly similar to what Ledah has seen. The sound of the rain echoed in her ears along with the aching prompting in her heart. Gazing from the angel that made his exeunt as her sight cleared, she noticed something veil upon Ledah. The wings vanished and the crimson mantle didn't come to being. Rather, it was the same youth in the recollection, dressed in black robes as he walked away. Unable to speak, her lower lip quivered as a warm trail trickled her cheek. A teardrop made its graceful fall upon her Diviner, the azure aura resonated upon the drop of pathos.

"Why…?" she whispered, "Why did I feel this now?"

Ledah raised his head towards the broken stained-glass window. The recess of its circular frame beckoned him to fly through it. Seeing the full grace of the moon, he halted on that moment and gazed at its beauty. A phrase that lead a number of questions ran his head, his lips uttered what made its fitting description.

"It's strange…" he mused. "Sadness…pain…mercy…"

Spanning his wings, he made his ascent with a strong flap. Gaining height, he soared his way out of the hall, leaving the other angel behind in her ambient reverie of angst. Malice fell to her knees, feeling lost. Lifting her head to the sky, she gazed at the moonlit sky.

"Why do I hear them again?" a tearful question came to her lips upon the realization of this memoir. Lost words came to form in her mind as it made its resonance with her Diviner.

"_Destroy me over and over again…"_

"_Stain me with your gentle hands…"_

"_I want to remain…within you…"

* * *

_

(End of Chapter)

Well, there's a strange concept in the ending of this chapter. Inspired lately by Ken Hirai, I thought of making them realize what this memory is. Well, please review. Your suggestions, comments, and requests will be appreciated and entertained. See you next time with the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


	4. Wistful Desire

**Redemption and Rebirth**

**Wistful Desire**

_The darkness of the night heightened its depth as the moon came to hide behind the veils of white. The confines of the room made its shades lighten with the host of candles surrounding it. The cloth ornaments of silk and linen surround areas of the walls as it flowed gracefully. The new moon gave its turn, letting its dark side veil its countenance. The tongues of fire continued to bathe the room with its dim light, wax trailed in drops. A maiden rested on the silken bed, curled soundly in her sleep. The white nightgown clothed her petite frame; the radiance of her beauty was complemented by the dim light of the candles. Golden strands trailed her face slightly, crossing her fair visage._

_This serene figure was a beauty to behold, such peace marked to inspire the beholder with a piece of art. The still form might remain, if only the pale hand didn't stir to caress her cheek. The warmth of the touch gave its hold, making her groan to awake. She slightly turned, opening her eyes slowly. Welcomed with random hues of colors blurred to her sight, she blinked to clear her vision. The clarity came to focus as she noticed the surroundings of the room. Noticing the silhouette that was there on her bedside, she rubbed her eyes to see who it was._

"_So you're awake now, Malice." A familiar voice came to echo her ears. The shadowy figure that sat beside her reached out his hand and laid it on her cheek. He brushed a strand to the back of her ear, setting a glimpse of her beautiful profile._

_The young lady gasped slightly, slowly turning her head to see a defined glimpse of the stranger's face. She took notice of the short blond hair that reached his shoulders, the fine features of his visage, and the look in his eyes. She noticed the black shirt, the embroidered buttons that bound the garment, and the black trousers along with it. It made her whisper his name as she turned to look at his face again._

"_Ledah?" she whispered almost inaudibly, her hand clasped within his palm as she weaved her fingers to his. "What are you doing here in this dead of night?"_

"_I came to see you, Malice." He answered in the same faint tone as she did, leaning a bit closer to her. "I heard you never woke up for three days. Good thing you woke up. You had me worried."_

_She smiled at him, finding it intriguing and humorous at one point. "I won't give in that easily. You're forgetting who I am and how tenacious I can get."_

"_Is that so?" he asked, his voice maintaining the soft modulation._

_She brought her hand to his arm, her fingers clasping the sleeve along with it. And with one quick tug, she pulled the young man down to the soft surface of the bed. But along in his descent, he was cushioned by both the soft bed and the softness of something else distinct. It gave him a sudden coloring to his face, knowing what situation took him. There were things that made it point in his mind. One, he was alone with a woman. Two, she's dressed with only a nightgown. Three, that woman is Malice. And four, that was too close for them._

_Malice gazed at Ledah's handsome face, noticing the blushing countenance up close. But she couldn't help it as well, finding it too close for her to behold. The manner of his body pressing to hers was enough to silence, knowing that if not for the layer of clothing on their bodies, it will drive them to something beyond the limit. The heart began to beat with its noticeable pulse. Everything came in silence, only the heartbeat echoed within their ears. Ledah was speechless, mind racing to numerous questions that he couldn't make sense of placing an answer or bring distinction. Something was drawing him close, pulling him inch by inch to her face and making his lips impart its caress to her. His mind made its scream, holding him back and letting him see what's going to transpire yet his heart stated otherwise to follow. Malice began to close her eyes, her heart racing at the distance being closed in. The gap was lessened and only a single moment will stir._

_The heart began to pulse, thoughts made distinct. A second carried a thought._

"_Should I…?"_

"_This can't be…I must be dreaming."_

"_Wait…what am I doing? This can't be right…"_

"_If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up…"_

"_But…It must be…what I…"_

"_I hope it remains like this…"_

"_Malice…"_

"_Ledah…"_

* * *

A gasp of air echoed within the halls of the abandoned chapel. The young blond maiden shot her eyes open as she stirred from slumber, her hands remained in its grasp on her azure Diviner. Her back was leaning on the marble wall, her black pinions made its wrapping form around her body. Raising a hand to her head to ease her consciousness, a voice came to startle her.

"And so the Grim Angel awakes…" a male voice came to speak with a tone of mock jubilation.

Malice turned her eyes to the stranger. A figure sat among the pews, his arms propped on the back in leisure while his legs were crossed in an elegant form. The coat of black that covered his crimson shirt and black trousers made its smooth trail, matching the manner of his long platinum hair bound on his back. A rising distrust came to her as she stood while letting her wings fold its place on her back. She raised her halberd, pointing its tip on the figure's direction.

"Who are you? And what business do you have here?" she asked boldly.

The man gave a chuckle, not shifting any posture in his seat. "Well, I'm no one but a traveler, passing by this divine place for repose." He turned his head to the ceiling, gazing at the rays of sunlight peering through the broken stone and glass as he shifted his eyes to follow its trail towards the ground. "And if you're asking for my name, you can call me Siegel. And you?"

The woman made no answer as she walked her way past the stranger, leaving him without any answer. She halted in the middle of the aisle when she spoke. "Malice…"

Siegel brought his legs into its straight form before rising from his seat. Placing his gloved hands within the pockets of his coat, he ambled a few steps to the aisle as well as he stood idle. The name somehow amused him. "Interesting name, but why that? Any reason behind it, Malice?"

Malice gave no answer to the question. She stared at the broken stained-glass window, reminded of the events from last night. Siegel dropped the question and changed his thoughts once more.

"Well, looks like that's beyond me now." he said pleasantly.

"Why are you here?" she butted in with a question before ending the sentence.

He sighed as he heard the question. "You should be asking that question to yourself. What business does a Grim Angel have in Midgard, especially here in Vera?"

A pause came to fill its gap. Malice began to ponder what reason she was brought here. The question itself gave its doubts. Matters about her even being alive or not, along with Ledah's sudden appearance. This moment of brooding came to take its toll until the silence was broken again.

"No need to answer that now, Malice." Siegel stated to her. "Seems to me you're thinking about someone special."

Malice turned to face him, grimacing. "What made you so sure of that possibility?"

"It's easy." Siegel replied with a mischievous smirk. "You see, when I came here, I noticed you were sleeping. And along with that, I saw you smile, in your sleep. You must be having a good dream then. The catch is, you're whispering someone's name…was it Ledah? That must be it."

Malice began to grit her teeth, hiding the guilty blush in her face. She dreamt of him alright, but never had she dreamt of an intimate moment as such. Reminded once more of the strange recollections, it made her shake away the thought aside for later. She sauntered forward, making her way towards the door.

"Hold it right there." Siegel barked.

"Are you going to go through with this nonsense?" Malice responded.

"No," he made his way ahead of her, sauntering his way to the door. "There's an army of demons who sensed us here. I must tell you something about this city before we dart out of here."

Interest enthused, Malice considered the information. It was what she would need. "Tell me what you know."

Siegel took a moment to collect his thoughts, his countenance made serious as he narrated. "Vera is a city of a human kingdom. It was teeming with humans before, a prosperous capital. But since the Retribution was stirred, the influx of demons came to destroy everything. They emerged and slaughtered everything in their path. Along with other cities and kingdoms, Vera was overrun with demons and soon, it was declared a Red Zone by the Union of Olin, a union of the kingdoms of Midgard."

The young man reached for the inner side of his coat. From its concealment, he drew out a sword. Its blade had a partly broad shape at the hilt point, narrowing its way towards the very tip as its shape is likened to a spearhead halved lengthwise. The handle was wrapped with black leather while one part of the blade protruding from the hilt seemingly acted as a makeshift sword guard in its design. The verdant aura surrounded the weapon with brilliance that seemed familiar to Malice's eyes. Only one kind of material could give such presence.

"That sword," Malice stirred, gazing at the weapon. "Is that made of Orichalcon?"

Siegel smiled in response, finding the moment amusing. "Yes, it's made of Orichalcon. And what does your instinct tell you?"

"If that sword is a Diviner, you could be also a Grim Angel. If you only have black wings, it answers my doubt." she answered.

"Your guesses are right." Siegel replied, shaking his head upon laying his foot on the door. "But sadly, I'm no longer what you say I am."

Malice stood puzzled. Siegel exerted force to his foot as he propped the door open. What welcomed them was a number of feral beasts, bears and wolves driven into bloodlust. Siegel smirked at them upon sensing what caused it.

"Why does it have to be animals affected by the cursed wave?" he asked with mock concern.

Malice walked past him, clasping her Diviner as she assessed what to do with these adversaries. "Doesn't matter to me now, they're good for warm-up."

"Yeah, point made." Siegel chuckled with laughter as he charged forward.

Rushing his way towards the bear, he charged his energy to his body as he took a step in his dash. Driving his force on that single step, he propelled his body to high speed as he hovered from the ground in his lunging state. The sword with its point aimed straight forward, he sped towards the beast and thrust his blade into its flesh. The vacuum that swirled around his form made its momentum and damage as it caused a drilling effect, making Siegel pierce through the body as it left a bleeding hole on the beast's body. A wolf came with its leaping attack, its fangs and claws poised to injure him. Taking momentum, he took a step on the ground and propelled his form to the air to meet the target. Hoisting the blade above his head, he made a somersault maneuver, making his body circle with the sword in its assailing spin. The wolf was split in half upon passing upon the whirling figure, landing to the ground as a lifeless carcass.

Malice came to see Siegel's moves, recognizing each of them by memory. But even before she could mull over these things, she was interrupted by a growl. Turning to where it was, a feral bear came to smite her with its paw. By reflex, she moved aside and swayed from the blow as it struck nothing but air. She smirked as she swung her halberd upward, dismembering the limb from its body. A howl of pain came to leave the jaws of the beast. Malice wasted no time for such, bringing the weapon to its momentum as she swung the halberd and decapitated its head. Now that this opponent has been rendered to its demise, Malice jumped in the air and brought her wings to its sudden flap. Putting her form airborne, she noted the sudden appearance of harpies as they circled their way to her. She snickered at them as she charged forward after an incoming harpy. She brandished her Diviner as it gave its cerulean aura, the light and the frost mist mingled at the edge of her weapon. The blade came forth and cut through the harpy with the horizontal stroke, dividing it into halves. The two pieces began to coat itself with frost as it descended, breaking into pieces as it crashed to the ground. Two others came above her and made their dive with their talons. Malice flapped her wings as she quickly trailed to the side, evading one harpy. As the other came, she brought her halberd to a thrust as it skewered the monster. The frost was making its gradual crystallization on the impaled beast. With a maniacal move, she clasped the weapon with both hands and whisked it downwards, hurling the beast to the bell tower. The frozen harpy came to a collision course, shattering on the face of the tower. Averting her gaze to the other harpy as it rushed towards Siegel, she simply watched the beast head for the young stranger.

Siegel dashed towards the bear and slashed its arm with a diagonal swing. As it sent its other paw to pounce at him, he hopped and landed on the other arm and charged his energy to the sword. The blade gave its evident gleam as he propelled himself airborne. The harpy darted its way from the air, its talon ready to strike him. He winced at the foe as he swung his blade downward, a powerful flash of energy burst forth from that arcing weapon. The geyser of energy pierced the avian, felling it to the ground. The bear, however, was brutally divided whilst sent to a distance with the powerful blow. Landing on the ground with bended knee, he watched the hordes retreat to the shadows knowing their defeat. But even before a few could make their escape, a hail of icicles made its volley upon the beasts, impaling them to their deaths. Siegel smirked at what he saw.

"Elemental Magic, and from the Diviner." he mused, shifting his gaze from the fallen fray to where it came from. Seeing the Grim Angel hover above him, he simply shook his head. "That is a Grim Angel's power alright. It's been a while since I've seen such."

Malice made her descent, her foot touching the ground as her wings made its final stroke for her to land softly. Setting her poise upright once more, she dispelled her Diviner as she hailed a remark to Siegel.

"Those movements and that swordsmanship," she remarked. "Only a few Grim Angels could initiate such quick and powerful blows. You're a Grim Angel as well, admit it."

Siegel sighed and shook his head. Laying his blade down, he gazed at the sky to behold its clear form. "I no longer am one. You noticed I don't have wings correct? I never had them for a sacrifice. It is punishment."

The last word echoed in Malice's mind. Punishment that seemed to be beyond redemption is for a Grim Angel to be a Fallen Angel. Under the act of defiance to the Gods or to the Magi could instill such a punishment. But to what state did this soul come to that he was branded as a Fallen Angel is still beyond her reach in knowing. Siegel began to take ample steps, walking through the streets in search of something. He halted halfway, noticing the distance made with the azure Grim Angel.

"So, are you coming or not?" Siegel yelled. "We're going to find the reason for this. That's a Grim Angel's task, right?"

Malice made no utterance as she followed him, shaking her head in disbelief. But within the trail of thought made in her mind, she found this much efficient to her bidding.

* * *

The pair arrived at the plaza, reaching the fountain that stood in the middle of the rotunda. Siegel took a seat on the edge of the dried fountain, gazing at Malice with a tilted head. Malice turned her eyes to the surroundings, scanning it to and fro as she noted its characteristics. The buildings were ruined and the taint of blood has faded slightly. The streets were marred with ruined vehicles, pieces of metal and bones from human remains. It was reminding her of a memory, a sin that she once knew.

"A horrible scene to behold, am I right Malice?" Siegel spoke, breaking the silence that plagued both of them in a while since they walked.

Malice never said a word. The images that kept appearing in her head were in its horrid nightmare. The screams echoed in her head, seeing the agonized faces of the fallen. The black wings of leather of these beings, mingling with the fountain of blood and the choir of screams kept resurfacing in her thoughts. These flashes of thought came to haunt, causing her to gasp for air for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Siegel's voice snapped her from the memoirs; her eyes suddenly come to focus to the man.

"Yes, it's nothing." she replied, setting aside the horrid vision. "That reminds me, what sacrifice did you give for your Diviner?"

Siegel winced at the thought, trying to recall every moment. "I gave as a sacrifice, my memories of a tragedy in my life. I want to give it as a symbol of my penance to myself."

"But what made you a Fallen Angel then?" Malice asked.

"I fell in love with a mortal woman. But that was forbidden in the Divine Law. I was tried and banished here in Midgard. They must have seen mercy in me why they banished me here. But the price was to loose my wings."

Malice came to mull over the events. Siegel averted his gaze to a nearby machine, a motorbike parked nearby a ruined car. Seeing it in good shape, he snickered as he noted the black paint scheme of the parts and the studs on the tires. It would be what he'd need. Turning to Malice, he came to ask her this time.

"Malice, looks like we're going to search for that person," he stated as he rose from his seat and made his saunter to the vehicle. "It seems that he may no longer be here."

"There might be nothing in this city but death. Very well then." she replied.

He hoisted himself on the bike, assessing the controls. Seeing them in good shape, he turned the ignition switch. A sound of a revving engine echoed as it sparked to life. He looked at the Grim Angel and an idea sparked his mind.

"Malice, can you still fly?" he asked.

"Yes, I still can. Why'd you ask?"

Siegel tilted the throttle, making the motorbike move forward in a slow approach. Stopping in front of her, he explained to her the scheme.

"Since you can fly, can you manage to follow me? We'll search for him around Midgard. For you, it'll be efficient to fly. And in my case, it's efficient if I ride. Is that a good deal?" Siegel stated.

Malice nodded without any ado. Siegel gestured his hand to her, signaling her to go airborne. Malice flapped her wings, sending her form to hover higher in the air. Siegel twisted the throttle and made a turn, letting the motorbike cruise its way through the road. Malice followed its path through the air, seeing that their journey has begun.

_Ledah, I'll find you. And I'll find the answers. _She gave her thought as she soared and followed the cruising trail of Siegel.

* * *

(End of Chapter)

Ah, new character in the journey. A new memory and a new reason, what more could await the Grim Angel in her search? The Fallen Angel follows her in her journey, searching for a new reason. A note for all of you, this Midgard is in the modern setting, so you know. It's post-Ragnarok after all.

Notes about the Fallen Angel: According to some articles that I read, angels are capable of committing the sin of pride and defiance. That's the premise for them to be thrown away from Heaven's grace, deeming them to be Fallen Angels. I used this premise as part of the law; defiance could mean being thrown out of Asgard. But since the Grim Angels are both divine and mortal, it could suffice that they commit mistakes as mortals do.

Please review. Your suggestions, comments, requests, and reactions are appreciated and entertained. See you next time with the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


	5. Transparent Wings

**Redemption and Rebirth**

**Transparent Wings**

_The rays of the first light had made its call, summoned to the heavens as the sun slowly ascended from the horizon. The hues painted the sky with shades of orange and gold, gradually tainting the indigo canvas. Alone, the young blond stood, the wind brought its touch to his body as it brought his black shirt to flutter. The lapels of his shirt danced loose along with the strands of his shoulder-length hair, beckoning him to go. His hands that lay within the pockets of his black trousers came to flex in its shelter as he closed his eyes and pondered. Doubting, he closed his eyes._

I have to leave this place. _Ledah thought, the doubt came to stir his mind. Looking over his left shoulder, he gazed at the room behind him. The slumbering figure of a young maiden with long golden hair lay adrift in her dreams. Taking the features of her form, especially the serene countenance of her face as she slept, the doubt was made clear. _But I can't leave Malice behind like this.

_He made his approach to her, taking a black rose and a white feather that was hidden in his pocket. Moving over the bed, he laid these things to her side and gave a gentle kiss to her cheek. As all these things were done, he sauntered away from her as he came to the balcony. Looking at the horizon, the first light of the morn has slowly begun to take its entrance, the rays much more dominant than the heavenly body itself. Wordlessly, he took a step forward as he climbed up the edge. His crouched form was poised to go. Gazing at the view below him, the height of where he was from the ground was imaginably high. The sight of the city streets below him seemed to resemble canals and aqueducts, the buildings varied in their heights as some towered from the ground._

_The youth closed his eyes, retaining his resolve as his heart began to echo in his ears. Whispering a silent prayer, he opened his eyes once more as the moment passed him. He stressed his tarsals, propelling his body to the air as he made his descent. The distance that his body has gone from the balcony has gained as his descent came to quicken. He spanned his arms on both sides, feeling the wind pass his body as it fluttered his clothes and brush his hair. Later in gradual pace, his body began to move forward as it made its fall no more. His body has begun to ride the wind, carried by transparent wings that carried him to soar. He headed for one destination, his home. Gazing at the view below him, the city that slowly comes to life as the morning gives its herald; he made his itinerary towards the mansion that stood near the cathedral in a few blocks. He made his way towards the rooftop, reaching the window that he knew so well. Gliding in his descent, he landed smoothly on the stone roof without a sound. Turning back to the direction where he came from once, he smiled as he turned back to the window and opened it._

* * *

Ledah continued to slumber. His body, in its passive state, laid in rest underneath a sequoia tree's shade. Covered with the mist surrounding the woods as the light of day peered through the branches, his serene form continued to drift in the dreams that fill him. The black wings curl upon his body, sheltering him in its protective state while the crimson Diviner remained within his grasp. As the sun showered his body gradually with the rays of light, mingling with the fog, he stirred as he opened his eyes. He quickly rose from the ground, calm yet aware of his surroundings. Noting the silence that overwhelmed the forest, he skimmed every point as his eyes ran to and fro. He walked in silence, treading softly on the bed of withered leaves. His wings spanned open in its release as they fold at ease on his back. The sound of the crackling leaves made at every step seemed to bring the silence to fade in faint premises.

He passed by the towering trees, trekking his way through a trail that he never was familiar with. The surroundings seemed to carry its distinct lightness in the air whilst the fog veiled some areas. At every step, he felt the air change in density. Something was nearby. What went unnoticed to Ledah was the warm sensation with the crimson spear, gleaming in resonance. It was slowly giving its vibrations, accompanied by an aura of warmth. Suspicions were made in thought when a voice resounded in the quiet woods.

"_You've come so far to venture in these woods, Grim Angel. A domain in which belongs to me." _the voice declared as it echoed through the forest.

Standing his ground, Ledah clasped his spear as he searched every direction where the voice came from.

"Who are you? Show yourself." he yelled as he readied himself for a battle.

"_I doubt you haven't played hide and seek before." _the voice replied._ "But no matter, I'll give you a hint of where I am."_

A powerful wave of crescent came rushing towards Ledah in its enormous form. Cutting through the trees cleanly as it sliced one of them; it came to where Ledah was standing. The Grim Angel flapped his wings and propelled his body from the area, avoiding both the falcate shot and the falling tree. He wasted no time as he closed his eyes, readying his casting. Feeling a presence from the woods, despite it being unseen, he focused his thoughts on that target as he opened his eyes. A sphere of flames ignited before the Grim Angel, rushing in its winding movement as it searched for the target. The fireball exploded, immolating the tree and sending the adversary to the ground. As it made its freefall to the ground, the stranger brought his form to gyrate in a somersault before landing. But as he reached the ground, the earth below him circled to the wind's spiraling motion. The stranger's body hovered from the earth as it rode the wind.

Ledah beheld the levitating form of the immediate adversary. A young man was there before him, his face in its defined features. Judging by the age, he seemed to be in the number of years as Ledah was. The strands of his chestnut mane came to dance with the wind as it circled his body. The verdant shades of his robe danced along with his trousers, the sash of purple wrapped on his waist to bind the garments together fluttered with the breeze. On both arms, bare from the short sleeves of his clothing, were two straight swords. The slender blades gleamed with its purple shade, glowing with certain resonance to the carmine spear that Ledah possessed. It gave him a hint of the stranger's nature and identity.

"Orichalcon…You hold a Diviner in your hands." Ledah stated to him in a cold and collected tone. "What are you?"

"A Diviner it is, Grim Angel." the youth answered, "But a Grim Angel, I am not."

"Then what are you, if you're not a Grim Angel?" Ledah asked.

"A spirit," the youth replied nonchalantly. "A Deva, if you must."

Ledah glared at the being, noting the expression on his face was seemingly enlightened within the aura that it displayed. Human in appearance, like the Sprites that his old friend had joined with, but infused with a power near divine like the Angels; how did such beings exist in Midgard? Has this realm become the purgatory of rebirth where other souls gather? This question circled Ledah's mind, reminded of the image that haunted his past. An image of his bleeding form, facing his friend in battle but slain by someone treasured; an image of betrayal has remained in giving him a nightmare with its addicting sweetness in recalling despite its bitterness.

"I don't have to ask you why you are here, Grim Angel." the Deva said to him. "But to see you worthy, I have to gauge your power. Despite it may seem to be an act of defiance."

Ledah knew it would come to this. Spanning his wings to align on his back, he readied himself to charge at the Deva. The youth gripped his blades, setting them to glow in accordance to his will. Leaning his form forward, a sonic shock came to gather behind him as he charged forth in high velocity. Ledah propelled himself forward, his wings quivering as he used his angelic speed to match the quickening of his adversary. Both figures rushed to an imminent clash, the two beings brandish their weapons at each other. The impact of their collision sent a powerful shockwave, shaking the woods with the sound and the wind that gathered while the cinders sparked between them. The blows deflected, sending the two bodies to bounce in a different direction. Bouncing in recoil, the two resumed in charging at each other, the impact setting them off to recoil elsewhere once more. Again and again, this was repeated while their bodies moved beyond the comprehension of sight. Until it came to one last collision, the two fighters stopped in their tackles and began to exchange blows. The Deva sent a barrage of strikes and swings with his swords, clashing at Ledah's spear. Parrying each blow with mere angling of the weapon with just one hand, Ledah fended off the barrage as he was being pushed back. But in one swing, he brought both blades away as it gave an opening for the Deva. Ledah began to strike with multiple thrusts, making his push as the other parried and blocked as well. The furious exchange seemed to be flickers of light and sudden gusts to the eyes of any spectator if one would behold.

Ledah made an overhead stroke, striking vertical in its drop. The Deva crossed his two swords, blocking the polearm's approach. Sparks and flashes of light began to flicker at the tension that both had made in their deadlock. Ledah made no change in his countenance, expressionless as it is. The Deva felt the intensity of their struggle, a smirk lining with intrigue as he noted the blank expression found on the Grim Angel's visage. The power couldn't be contained on that matter, pushing both sides to separate directions as it set the gap between them. Ledah flapped his wings as he propelled himself into ascension, rushing to the sky. The Deva followed in his ascent, darting upwards as he rode the air.

They trailed to follow the wooden towers that held the verdant canopy above them. The Deva whisked his blades in its crossing form, sending two crescent waves in his path. Ledah careened his form as he brought his form to turn and descend in a circle, avoiding the crescent of energy. He moved behind the Deva and stretched his hand, sending a barrage of flame spheres to his assailant. Aware of this attack, he whirled and rushed behind one of the trees as it made its blasts on the unfortunate wood. The two beings wound in a helix path in their ascent, exchanging shots at each other as they broke through the canopy of leaves and branches, reaching the open air. Suspended in the air, Ledah readied himself as he clasped Lorelei, waiting for his opponent to close in to him. The calm air was easy to discern, but the vast open was much similar to the eternity Heaven's Gate could carry.

"Where is he?" Ledah whispered, closing his eyes as he used his senses to track him again. Amidst the sea of fog and green that grew below him and the sunlight and the clouds above, he could neither make sense of the aura that his adversary carried nor pinpoint the direction of which he would come. He waited as his mind drifted again, hearing a voice once more.

* * *

"_Transparent wings, my son. To soar with transparent wings is likened to fly without having wings at all." a voice with its calm and patriarchal authority came to resound. Dressed in a black cassock, he lectured his son in the arts. Yet within that certain moment, a lesson of life was being taught._

_The young Ledah, a young boy during that moment, listened to his father as he was seated on the eternal meadow in Asgard. The blanched shade of the flowers made its dancing form along the wind as it passed him and his father by. The azure sky seemed to be painted in its serene form, the clouds melding with the hues of the heavens in its delightful moment. Curious in his father's words, he turned to look at the calm and collected man that beheld the horizon._

"_Dad, how do you see the transparent wings then? How do you know that they're there?" the child asked, his voice was lined with enthusiasm._

"_My son, though we cannot see it, we can feel its presence. We might even touch it even if it's hidden. But even if we cannot see it, feel it, smell it, hear it, or taste it, we can sense it with our heart. That is what we call faith."_

_The words came forth with wisdom as the father brought an open palm to the wind. Grasping a petal that is carried by the breeze, he smiled at his son. "It's like finding the wind. We can't see it, but we can hear it whisper and feel it touch us."_

* * *

Ledah opened his eyes, freeing his sight from the dark. Waiting for it to come after him, he needed not to close his eyes as he recalled his father's lesson. With its sonic speed, the Deva came rushing to him from behind. He knew that his adversary would come for him this way. The Grim Angel turned his spear to where he was, sending a sphere of flames to his opponent. The Deva came too close for him to stop. He changed his direction to avoid the sphere. The fireball followed him, matching the pace of the target as it was hot on the trail. The Deva stopped and waited for the fireball. Reaching him in a small gap, he sent a crescent shot at the projectile to stop it at its tracks. The sphere clustered in reaction, sending numerous flame spheres at him and triggered numerous explosions. Shaken by the impact of the attack, his body began its freefall towards the clearing in the forest. The crimson Grim Angel took this moment, rushing towards his foe as he followed the descending adversary.

The Deva felt his mind has gone blank on the numerous flashes of light. He could feel his body glide in its freefall, the violent wind splashing upon his face and his body as he plummeted to the ground. He was defeated on that moment, the foolishness of his act reflected by that last blow. His thoughts began to rush in its order, revealing memories that had gone of late. The image of the desolate desert came to mind, along with a number of corpses sprawled on the ground. The horrid image of war was seen, revealed among the bodies are friend and foe alike. It seemed to be a distant memory to him.

"_I had no hope then. Falling away from the purpose of my existence that I fought and slaughtered my foes to survive, it felt primal. I relied on the instinct of survival without the will of it."_

The images continued to fade, his mind focusing on the quiet sequoia woods where he was about to fall into. He was still far from the canopy of branches. His thoughts began to drift again.

"_This serene place...is my dream. To be within its presence and be engulfed in peaceful creation, I long to find that end…but……"_

An image of the lake came to fill his thoughts. A familiar voice came to his mind as a silhouette of a certain person came to mind. He was unable to recognize the face that was obscured by the shadows and the light. Reaching out with a slender hand, gentle in its form, the figure came to take into grasp the Deva's hand.

"_You have a reason to live, Arjun." the voice beckoned to him with its shrill yet gentle voice. "So don't give up."_

The Deva snapped out of his reverie, the state of his descent was growing in its speed. It dawned to him that when he reaches the ground, it might spell his demise. He curled his form, focusing his energy to his body. The wind began to circle his form once more as it nearly reached the ground. There, it made its soft stop as a gust of wind rushed to the gentle earth, bringing the withered leaves to fly. His fall was cushioned by the wind; his body was at a close distance to the ground. He set his form upright, slowly letting his foot touch the ground. As soon as he was able to stand, Ledah was standing before him at a distance with Lorelei aimed at him. He smiled at the Grim Angel, amused at the situation on that given moment.

"So my defeat it is." he mused as he closed his eyes, the light gathering at the two swords as they vanished along with a purple flash. Opening his eyes again, he spoke again. "What is your name, Grim Angel?"

"Ledah," he replied as he lowered his spear, dispelling it to the light as it gave its crimson afterglow. "And you?"

"Arjun," the Deva answered as he ambled towards Ledah, his black shoes of oriental origin came to crush the withered leaves below him. "And this is the Forest of Rau, north of the city of Vera. That is where you came from I presume."

Ledah remembered the ruined city where he came to see, a vision of despair and destruction that has plagued his memories of late. The cathedral where he met Malice and where they fought before the other train of visions permeated his thoughts. All these things were taken on that city. He looked at Arjun, wondering how he had guessed.

"You don't need to ask how I knew this, Ledah." Arjun said. "I was able to watch you from the sky. Everything that transpired between you and that other Grim Angel, I witnessed. And on the time that you left her to find the answers to those questions that fill your mind, you fell here in this forest out of weariness. I simply watched you."

Ledah was quiet once more, his hands resting on his side as he listened to Arjun's explanation. He suddenly remembered his doubts. Why was he here in this realm of Midgard? What was he after? What happened to Riviera? These questions were to name a few of his doubts. He gazed at Arjun's form as he was going to raise a query.

"What am I doing here? What am I here for?" Ledah asked with his tone still unchanging.

"The same questions that I asked myself when I ended up here in Midgard, the same as you." Arjun remarked as he passed Ledah by and went towards a stump seated in the middle of the numerous trees that surrounded them. "And along with the questions are the memories that have been distorted, coming together in its full detail. It might take a few days to find its complete state, understanding them."

Arjun looked over his shoulder, gazing at Ledah. He made a gesture with his head as he raised an invitation. "Are you joining me, Ledah?"

"In what…?" Ledah asked him, slightly bewildered.

"A journey in searching what we are searching. We might find the answers that we need."

Ledah made no answer as he walked, following Arjun in their trail within the woods. Arjun walked forward, acting as a guide to the Angel as they found a dirt road that lead their path. It could mean one thing.

"Let's start our search in that village over there. We'll have to follow this trail to get there." Arjun said to Ledah as they walked, heading for a journey that might converge with another path.

* * *

(End of Chapter)

Another chapter in another journey, two paths will soon find their winding directions as they find purpose, soon to converge at each other. What will happen soon after?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Your suggestions, comments and anything that you want to say are always welcome. Well, 'til the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


	6. Inversions

**Redemption and Rebirth**

Note: Before you proceed reading this chapter; I should advise the next scenes seemed to up a notch in rating due to certain circumstances. Please be advised.

This version has been uploaded after noticing missing parts of the story due to the streaming of data. Well, enjoy the full version of this chapter.

**Inversions**

_The haze came with its shroud fading away. Flickering illusions came to vanish as the white mist vanished from the sight of the endless meadow. The blanket that covered the greenery was slowly leaving its vestige of dew on its departure. As the horizon beyond the reach of the meadow seated on the heavenly isle came to reveal its view from the curtains of white clouds, the dawn was heralding the arrival of Sol as the brilliant ray painted the sky._

_The blond youth descended from his flight as he landed on the meadow. The black trousers that covered his legs felt the dew on its edges, meeting the surface of his shoes as it trampled the grass beneath his feet. The black shirt felt the wind's breeze, his chest partly bare through the unfastened area felt its cool morning caress mingling with the cool touch of the metallic pendant worn around his neck. Feathers of white danced along with the petals as they glided through the breeze. He watched the isle on where the enormous fortress stood, its divine aura and its cathedral-like grandeur bestowed the name Valhalla. Gazing at this citadel from the dawn of the horizon, he eased his breath as the awe from his countenance came hidden._

_He shifted his gaze from that view that enticed marvel and laid his eyes on what was before him. The calm of the morning had begun to infuse its cold hand, only to make him realize the haze was broken for his mirage to fade. The white figure that stood before him at a moderate distance had its back turned to him. The long hair of blond came to dance with the drifting winds, making it come to move along with the edges of the figure's skirt. Turning to face him, a woman's beautiful face came to welcome him with its familiarity. The white dress that clothed her came with its fluidity, the wind giving its waves to its flow. A smile came to inscribe its curve on her face, giving its glow to her radiance. Raising her hand, she brushed aside towards the back of her ear the golden strands that obscure her sight._

_This image caught the man to wonder. His calm reaction remained, yet his heart pounded with its pulsating sensation. He watched her tread forth to his direction, softly she ambled in approach. Her lips moved, yet no words came to the air. Everything seemed silent yet the words formed on her lips came to comprehend. The gleam of her gray eyes captivated him; the bright and innocent expression was what welcomed him._

"…_my love…"_

_The words came to instill meaning. And there she stood before him, face to face. He could hear the beat within his ears, the blood rushing within him as it began its enchantment. His crimson eyes had come to affix its sight, meeting the gray orbs with its deep passion. Her expression of innocence and warmth changed as passion aroused its aura. Her hands came to clasp his arms, her body coming to close in. Her lips quivered as her half-closed eyes came to view. He gazed at her, his body seemingly paralyzed; entranced by the beauty that was making her approach. He closed his eyes, his body still as he waited. Warmth met his lips, touching the gentle lips of the woman with its taste of lilies and scent of dew. The sensations surged through him as it remained long. And his heart raced after the halting on that moment._

_He could have sworn his heartbeat echoed his ears. It began to pound loudly as it raced. Yet on that moment, a strong jolt came to him. He pulled back, his lips parting its touch with her as he beheld her. The beat had begun to fall pace in decrescendo, the colors of his surroundings beginning to distort in its mirage. A stream trailed his lips, its carmine drop fell. It stained the white blossom beneath him and its color overwhelmed it. The woman gazed at him, her eyes filled with its guilt and malice though her face retained its innocent and gentle countenance. Her hands were marred with crimson. The young man gave a chuckle upon this realization. Alas, he was felled by this gentle kiss. Strength has left him then, his body faltering in its fall. He faltered and lost his footing as he was caught by the maiden's arms. Feeling her softness cradling him, he came to ease his breath. On their knees, the pair had been in this meadow. The youth mustered his strength, raising his hands to give its embrace. His body rushed with heat as time passed. From his hands ignited the flames, and soon from the center of his body. The tongues of fire began to surge and fill his body, engulfing the maiden in the burning resolution. _

* * *

Ledah's eyes of crimson shot open. The wings of black curled to his form in its protective form covered his scarlet mantle and his black vestment. The fire was adjacent to where he lay, burning with its accommodating warmth and light. The myriad of trees surrounding him towered around him in that clearing. The darkness of the shadows came to obscure the sight of the rubble and ruins nearby, contrasted by the flames. 

He turned at every corner, searching for Arjun. His eyes ran to and fro at their camp, finding no trace of the Deva. Finding this the least of his worries, he gazed at the flickering flames, crackling with the wood burnt to serve purpose. The glow of the fire stirred a myriad of thoughts, images rushing once more to mind. He raised his hand, the puzzling dream that he had came to recall again. It seemed vivid and real, his body quivered in realization.

"That dream…" he muttered, keeping his resolve calm behind the concocted light. "What was it? It's too...strange…"

He raised his head to the sky, a gasp leaving his lips. The darkened heavens revealed its jewels on this night, its glitter of brilliance revealing a jeweled veil lay on an elaborate path. The moon sat on the side, full and bright with its serene rays. He remembered the ordeal that the two just had. A deep stare to the sky, it was all that he needed to return to his nocturnal rest. But as the heights of the heavens would carry the vision of his gaze, he coldly exhaled as the ordeal came to remind him.

* * *

_The two men sauntered through the woods, following the trail that was laid out to them. The clearing was in sight as the two continued. Ledah had no clue of what was before them or where they were headed. The Grim Angel gave a gaze to the ruin, noting the distraught appearance that it had. He turned to Arjun, wishing to know if this was the place._

"_Arjun, are you sure we're in the right place?" Ledah raised his query._

"_Well, there's no mistaking this is it." Arjun replied nonchalantly, shifting his gaze on the buildings. _

_He halted his pace, feeling the air thicken. He had verified the location; however something came to alert him. An ominous chill rushed through his body, prompting him to be on guard. A purple flash came to his hands, conjuring from the light his two swords. Ledah noticed the sudden change in Arjun that he too did the same. Lorelei now in his grasp, he began to skim the surroundings._

"_Why did we stop?" Ledah asked._

_Arjun took a few steps forward, the air feeling heavy and cold around him. The sensation that it dragged on his skin gave him a moment to discern this presence. He gazed at one of the trees, noting the crimson color that changed its color. The carmine shade flowed through the tree as if it drank from a fount. Moving his gaze lower, he had found the source of this problem. What lies beneath the ominous tree was a lifeless corpse, drained of its life fluid. He grimaced at the grotesque image._

"_This is bad. This tree that drank the life away from this unfortunate soul, it means one thing." Arjun spoke with a hushed tone, worry evident in his voice. He gazed at the tree with disgust and pity, the tension of his grasp to his swords came tightly. "A curse was used against him, sending this tree to sprout and kill this man. Judging from the time this took place, the caster may be nearby."_

"_What are we waiting for?" Ledah sauntered on, passing the Deva by._

_Arjun trailed behind Ledah, the two sauntering in their search within the village. Nearing a fork in the path, the two men parted paths to sweep the area. Arjun left one command as he rushed on._

"_Look for any survivors, Ledah." He said to him in a stern voice as he vanished on the horizon._

* * *

Ledah raised his hand at the level of his face. His eyes laid its gaze upon it, noting the lines faintly illuminated by the flames. A crimson glint came to sparkle as it began to emit its mist of a luminous shade. Circling within its spherical binds, he recalled Arjun's actions earlier. The behavior seemed to have questioned and contradicted the usual calculating mode that he concealed with. He closed his eyes, drifting to his sleep with this contradiction left aside. 

Had Arjun feared a tragic failure as close to this? This still remains his question. He tried to remember and fluidly it came to him.

* * *

_A flicker began, bursting soon into a pyre that illuminated with its aural flames. The burning flesh had soon neared its charred state as the vegetation had soon come to ash. Rhizomes thrust forth in sharp, jagged spears, rushing towards the crimson lancer. Ledah whisked his spear in a rising diagonal stroke, sending a geyser of flames that incinerated the malignant roots. He began his sprint, leaving the fallen beings behind him. Darting through the path, Ledah had seemingly cleared his side of the area of hostility. His eyes scouted his surroundings, searching for a sign of life. But so far, he found not a single glimpse of it._

"_Nothing here," he remarked, turning on a corner and resumed his stride. Lorelei gleamed with its power, leaving a trail of its crimson afterglow in a streak._

_His tarsals pounded with a consistent rhythm, his pace still rushed while his search continued. If no opposition would come, it would all be easy. Yet fate played its role without giving a chance to them, an ill pun of a moment came. From the branches of the trees and the corners of the road pounced demons. The grotesque beings ranged from demi-human warriors to vampires. He couldn't take a moment to halt his pace, cursing under his breath coldly. Three demi-human swordsmen pounced at him with their blades ready to strike the rushing angel. Without a word, he lunged forward against the demi-human with his spearhead thrusting forth. The last step of his foot pushed him further as a burst of flames came to surround him in an aura, a fiery figure thrusting with velocity. The air sent its shock as its heat wave came behind him in a halo, throwing them back with great force as it sent them to the ground. Ledah's burning strike came to meet the demon as it met him head-on. Unfortunate for the demon, the Grim Angel pierced through its body and left behind charred remains of its mauled and tattered body. It didn't stop there for the vampire that stood behind the demon. He halted his pace; the vampire's impaled body used to stop his movement. Lorelei pierced in its body with the tip of the spearhead burning within, the Angel took no remorse to immolate the creature and hurled towards the fray a burning carcass. Ledah snapped his fingers, putting the vampire's body to flash and explode. The force of the blast rattled many and shattered few, while the flames came to lick at them and burn. Unrelenting, he rushed at them with angelic speed and appeared before three vampires as he came to them within the circle that they formed. A smirk came to his face, followed by a flurry that they could not lay sight in finding. The crimson one whirled and circled with his spear sending quick strokes and blows that had shred their bodies with relentless speed and accuracy. The Grim Angel halted-- his form on his knees with his spear aligned diagonally on his back with the spearhead raised to the sky. The vermillion fount came with its fine spray, turning into smoke as the chunks came to fall from their places and burn._

"_Return from whence you came." He said with a grim tone._

* * *

Sparkles continued to flicker at the ripples of the cold lake waters. The moonlight came to shed its presence, its rays reflecting brightly on the youth's lean yet developed frame. The gleam of his body seemed pale under the rays of the moon, revealing the intricate tattoos that marked his chest. His arms were marked with definite patterns of the tattoos, their shade of jade glowing with the moonlight. The sides of his cheeks were inscribed with these markings as well. His chestnut mane with its waves sat damp, his skin also dotted with beads of the water. Eyes of hazel gazed at the night sky whilst his body waded on the water, his upper body bare to the air. 

His thoughts he tried to clear on that moment, washing it away with the cold water and the crisp air. A splash of water he raised with his hands, sprinkling them to his skin as he rubbed his arms. The markings remained as they glowed, seemingly innate to his body. The wounds on his body were being washed with the water as the youth made splashes of water and rubbing it on the skin. The injuries healed then, leaving nothing a trace. His body free of injury, his mind kept wandering with its memories. He faced the waters, gazing at the reflection that it had. His stare came deep on it, his mind filling its memoirs as the guilt and remorse flowed.

"What is this worth, to save souls?" he mused as he drifted to what passed. "When one knew chaos alone, what else is there worth saving?"

* * *

_The verdant robes fluttered to the wind that circled his body, his sash dancing to and fro as he hovered from the earth. Before his feet were fallen corpses, his adversaries' remains and the slain innocent mingled. The flow of the wind was furious, reflecting the Deva's enraged state. The beast stood before him, armed with feral claws in its massive size while vegetation covered its body. Bloodstained were its sharp weapons, bearing the bloodguilt as a pair of innocent humans laid lifeless on the ground-- a mother protecting her son from the monstrosity? What could lead that rage to rise if not witnessing the act itself? Arjun gripped his twin swords, his gaze filled with fury. His lips had come closed, his expression blank. The ghastly treant, this tree creature that stood before him, creaked with fervor for death as it summoned its tree minions to strike the Deva._

_On beckon call, the tree creatures came and surrounded him. One came with claws and swung it to assail the Deva. Seeing the incoming assailant, he swung his sword with its infused power and sent a falcate wave of energy. The razor crescent of purple sliced the treant, the bark and the wood where the shot pierced through came in splinters as it fell divided. Without any hesitation, he rushed to the other treant behind him with velocity. The assailing branches came to hit only the afterimage of the Deva. Arjun came on that branch and darted towards the being, a barrage of slashes being done before him as he made his assault. The trail of which he stepped upon came to collapse piece by piece. And upon nearing the trunk itself, he lunged forth with his blades thrusting forward and his body whirling with the wind's aid. He drilled through the creature, piercing through the wood spirit. And as his body came suspended to the air, he crossed his blades above his head and channeled his energy to the blades. The swords flickered and spiked with energy, sparking with electricity. Lighting then descended from the sky, striking the unfortunate tree creature and sending it to burn. Seeing three of these remaining that guard their master, he winced at them and sped towards his main opponent._

_Arjun's body flashed with verdant light, intricate markings came to his arms and to his body. His face was inscribed with these markings that an aura covered his body in reaction. A green streak came to rush, passing the other treant minions one after the other while flashes and arcs were made in its hastened pace. The streak returned to the center, right before the treant master's presence. Arjun gazed at him with rage while a grin came to his face. The tree spirits stirred to move when one by one, they fell to the ground in pieces. Left alone, the treant creaked as it was about to make its move. Startled it came as Arjun reappeared before the being, assailed the adversary with a diagonal stroke with one sword, then another stroke with the other blade meeting its body. The tempo came to increase as more strokes and blows rained on the being's body with inhuman speed. The final blow now to be dealt, Arjun turned and spun with his blades. The winds followed the motion of his body, they circled and conjured a whirlwind to rise and shred the unlikely victim to pieces. The force of the wind brought the treant to crumble and shatter until nothing but splinters were left of its remains._

* * *

"Ragnarok's chaos was inevitable. Its wave claimed lives of many. And this realm is left to fend for itself after the ruin. What is there to protect?" Arjun said with a hushed voice, his form still as he closed his eyes. 

The markings on his body came to a faint gleam, their shade growing lighter and faint. Unknowingly, gentle and slender arms came to creep upon his body, coiling unto him. The skin of these limbs was fair and white as the moon itself. The warmth in them came to contrast the cold and crisp air. The Deva's eyes shot open, keeping still at his current state. Although alarmed, he felt something nostalgic on that encounter. These arms that wrapped his chest came to tug on his body slightly, feeling a certain warmth and smoothness touching his back. Strands of black with hues of dark blue came to touch his left shoulder and warm air came to tickle his skin.

_Who's…there? _Arjun thought. The situation itself was suggestive. It came to him with its intimate touch. The warmth that his body was now engulfed with felt undeniably soothing and good. His mind had been baffled, knowing that Ledah was his only companion and that he rested in the reach of the campfire. Slowly feeling lost in this haze, he kept silent and waited in this indulgence.

The embrace on his body came a bit tighter; the pressure came soft on his back. For a ghost, this would be too tangible. And a vampire's touch would be colder. Arjun felt his body rise in its temperature. The touch's feel on his body and the breath that continued to tickle his nape and shoulder would drive one to the edge. He struggled to calm himself on that moment as he recalled who it was quietly. Only one person could be this close. Only one soul would do this for him, to show how much and how close it has drawn him. He smiled as he brought his arms to move, his hands being laid to touch the hands that hold him.

"I never thought of finding you here, Arjun." A voice, cool, soft, and airy in tune, came to speak. It had a sense of longing in its tune, a hushed voice in its high pitch--a young woman's voice.

Arjun recognized the voice, his smile curving his lips. "Neither would I, Maya."

The young woman turned her head, her lips making its caress on his neck and then on his cheek. Her joy made still on that evening, her longing much great in its magnitude. She gazed at him, feeling something was being hidden from her. Though his smile was there, his eyes carried a burden. The mist came to rise, veiling the body that was naked and bare to the air. Maya waded and came to see him face to face as she placed her hands on his chest.

"You seem adrift? What happened?" Maya asked him, her voice concerned of him.

Arjun was read easily. He hid from others what he thought. No one came to know his thoughts. But before Maya, he could hide nothing. He turned his gaze to her, looking her in the eye.

"I failed…to save a life." He said to her, the guilt lined his tone. "What hope is there if chaos is what I only know?"

"There is still hope." Maya smiled at him, her gaze fixed to him. "A sword is a sword. But the blade's purpose depends on who holds it. You can protect and renew with it."

"And this world, what hope does it have now it's thrown aside and left for ruin?" he asked calmly.

Maya laid her head on his chest, burying her face on his body. "That's up to you. But I believe there is hope for it."

Arjun mulled over her words. She still believes that everything will come anew. She still has a glimpse of that flicker. He raised his hands to embrace her; one hand came to brush her flowing locks. Maya raised her head to look at the Deva, a mischievous smile on her face. This brought Arjun to remember something.

"Maya, why come here…with nothing to clothe you or protect you? Why come here bare-naked?" Arjun asked, his cheeks slightly giving its tint of pink.

She smiled at him as she brought her hand to the water. As she brought it to rise, coiling helixes came to follow the path that her hand led as they amass on her palm in a sphere. She clasped it and pressed it within her hand, droplets of water trailing on her arm.

"That's your answer. Water is only what I need, remember?" she answered candidly.

"I know that. But still…" Arjun persisted.

"Ok, how about this?" Maya asked and with this sudden action, Arjun came startled. She raised her hands, clasping the sides of his face. And with eyes closed, her lips came with its touch as it met his with a fervent kiss. Arjun was entranced with the contact; his arms came to her body and drew her closer.

The maiden continued, her hands ruffling her lover's hair. The youth trailed his hands on her back as the moonlight watched everything. The lake became the perfect witness.

* * *

Dust came to amass in a cloud as the wheels halted their turn and skidded to stop. The motorcycle had stopped awhile after its journey on the trail. The black vehicle came to stop on a certain spot while a certain city was seen up ahead. The rider lowered his foot to the ground, putting him and his vehicle to balance. The evening wind came to brush through his platinum hair bound together on his back, blowing aside the stray strands on his face. His black garments kept the cold away from him; the air on the highway during the night would come cool and at times frigid. Beside him descended the azure Grim Angel, her black wings seemingly unseen in the evening. Her arms rested on her side as her white robes and her cerulean mantle gave its contrast. Beholding the city beyond them with her black eyes, she spoke. 

"So, this is the city, Siegel?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that's the city of Brahms. A metropolis if you must say." Siegel replied.

He turned to gaze at the Grim Angel, noting on her garments and appearance. He shook his head, especially on the wings. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow at this companion's stare. "What are you looking at?"

"This would not do." Siegel replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised voice.

"Your appearance, Malice." Siegel replied again. "We have to find a way for you not to catch their attention. You know people these days. They don't trust anyone that doesn't look natural. In this case, your wings and clothes will prove a problem."

Malice crossed her arms and looked at him. "And your plan is?"

"You can hide them by disguise. A human guise." He answered her. "I'm sure you know how it's done."

Malice sighed. She had no choice on the matter. If they were going to search for him, they have to look through the crowds. She closed her eyes, letting her mind focus. A glow came to surround her form, her black wings and her garments taken by the light as it covered them. The wings came to evanesce as they seem to shed the feathers into bright dust. Her clothes began to change its form and combination, her apparel making its match much more fitting. Her robes of white had turned to an apparel of a white sleeveless shirt with detached sleeves covering her arms, and a skirt of white that reached above her knees. The blue cloak changed its form as it became a jacket to top her apparel. And her black boots remained, reaching her knees and hugging her legs. Her hair sat with its flowing length, a perfect match. She gazed at Siegel with a stern look.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Good, problem solved." Siegel answered with a smile on his face.

"Wait, what about you?" Malice raised her query.

Siegel looked at his outfit. Gazing at his black coat that covered his red shirt, his black trousers, and his leather shoes, he snickered. "Oh, this outfit, I can blend easily with this."

Malice narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, right…"

Siegel started the engine of the bike, revving it with the hand throttle to heat it up. He looked at her and motioned his hand to come. "Come on, hop in."

Malice walked her way towards the bike, mounted herself on the vehicle and held on. It felt like instinct told her. Siegel brought his leg to push the bike forth before moving towards the city, rushing in the evening.

* * *

(End of Chapter) 

Uh…there goes another chapter. I guess there was something that shouldn't go further, if you get my point. I guess the teaser scene seemed too much. Well, another character introduced. If you have any idea what Maya is, go ahead and guess.

Note on the following terms:

Deva – A Deva is defined to be the divine gods in the Hindu mythos. In this story, they are in league with the Angels as demigods or closer to that. Arjun is one of the aforementioned beings that have powers equal to the Grim Angel. His past, however, will be revealed further in the story.

Treant – A Treant is, as you have read, a tree spirit. (Reference: Warcraft 3 or the Ents from Lord of the Rings.)

Please review. Your suggestions and comments are essential for the sake of improvement. Hope you enjoyed your reading. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters. See you again.

Sydney Grise


	7. Emblem's Vestige

**Redemption and Rebirth**

**Emblem's Vestige**

The evening casts its shadows within the walls of the sanctum. The confines of the sanctuary remained still and quiet, enough for some to rest quietly. But for the one encased in its shelter, he remained awake for his sake. The elaborate armchair that was on the center of the room hosted a figure obscured by the shadows, thanks to the dim lighting of the whole chamber. The lamp stand stood on his side, its light giving a view of his visage and his clothing. It reflected on his gray eyes, the light giving it a gleam of silver. The jet strands lay in its layered form, its fine and straight styling gave its seemingly elegant guise. Lying pensive on his seat as he reclined, the black vestment being almost indistinguishable to the shadows of the room, he mused at the memoirs stirring his mind.

The shadows played its role to his eyes, setting a canvas for his mind's eye to project the nearly forsaken memoirs. He winced at the images, incoherent in its blur as it rushed through his head like a fleeting spectrum of colors flying to and fro. Quietly, he turned to the flames of which the dim light came. He was agitated at them, feeling that it was not worth recalling them at all. Trying to find solace to the lone evening, his eyes tried to search within the room again. Encased in the serene moments that filled his silence with calm, this moment in his sanctuary was a bliss that he could afford. He could only curse under his breath, trying to rid himself of the nightmares that almost consumed his silence.

"Heavens….what should be done to rid my soul of this bitterness?" he whispered with a tone of hidden distress. His eyes came closed, ridding his sight of the dim light for the moment. His palm came to move, fingers trailing on his cheek as the palm engulfed his visage. Running it through the skin that seemed pale to the lighting, he uttered another thought. "Why must this burden repeat the anxiety of which many souls had suffered for centuries? Are they not satisfied with this result?"

A sigh came to leave his lips. Exasperated with the unwanted memoirs of old, he wished to avert himself from the recollection of what he despised. The silence that engulfed the very room stirred, gracing a presence to be felt within the vicinity of his chamber. In the back of the cleric's mind, he had found a manner of solace to rid himself of the thoughts at the moment. Without turning, he broke the silence in acknowledgement.

"Any news you can give me at this time?" the man spoke with a strained voice, the annoyance and the distressful mind stirring his own conscience. His fingers tapped on the armchair, dipping and tapping on the wooden piece with sequencing rhythm.

The figure remained within the span of the dark corner, the shadows aiding his concealed form as he stood. The cleric felt it without any effort made, the presence being quite a familiar aura for him to remain pensive. A voice came with its response, answering the man with his query.

"The plan is on schedule, Lord Xion." the stranger replied without any hint of melody in his voice. Seemingly lifeless and devoid of will, his eyes gleamed with ominous purple peering through the shadows. "The azure angel has arrived within the city-state of Arcadia. They're in the Brahms metropolis district. A wanderer kept her company at this point upon arrival within the metropolis. The carmine angel has yet to come, having a company of a deva and a nymph. They are venturing through Rau Forest so to speak and are en route to the same place. They'll converge soon."

"I see. The plan seems to be going well as expected." Xion replied with a chuckle from his lips. Leaning on his elbow with an amused countenance, a smirk marked his visage. _So they came to accompany the two. This is interesting._

"But milord, I bring also grim tidings." the dweller continued. "The cities of Vera, Albion, Franca, and Cathay have fallen. Rama and Canan are at the brink of destruction. The whole Union of Olin is at the point of distress."

Xion grimaced, the reaction made him rise from his seat. His hands gripped the armrest of the chair as he pushed himself to stand. Ambling from the chair and towards the center of the room, he was calm to hide such devastation within. How much more will be lost? This he cannot allow to continue further. He brought his finger to trace unto the air symbols in arcane nature, writing a word with the said glyphs. A faint glow came in vestige as it crafted the circle. The array of magic was short-lived to appear, shedding its light into an ethereal mass in its fluid state. The sage brought his hand to reach out, grasping the material. The ethereal matter solidified, taking the guise of a train of cloth as the light evanesced. The silken material rested within his palm, a thought now coming to mind.

"Judas, we have to move quickly." Xion spoke, taking the cloth to lie on his nape. Bringing the material to flow on his shoulders then through his chest, the train reaching near his feet, he looked at the shade and gave his explanation. "We'll initiate the second phase of the plan. Pray we're not too late."

With the command given, he turned back towards the door of the sanctum. He sauntered, taking his leave from the chamber. The door closed behind him as he glided away, leaving Judas on the darkened corner with a concealed manner. The shade closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall, melding in the dark and faded within the shadows of the evening.

* * *

_Shades of purple stretched in what seemed to be an eternity in a vast order. Veils of obsidian shaped like vessels sailing through the sky cruise in its slow pace. A darkened flow ebbed on that endless chasm shrouded with a sea of clouds. Empty and fleeting, this world came to unravel before her eyes. The woman remained standing, seemingly suspended within the realm of which time seemed defied. The cape of cerulean covering her white vestment was still in its flowing grace. The strips of black circled her form, its shade no darker than the black wings heralded on her back. The silence was deafening at one point, the image seemingly still with its gradual pace. That moment halted to continue as a voice came to echo._

"_Why did you choose this?" the voice echoed, its tone resembled a child's voice. "Why? Tell me."_

_The woman stirred, turning to gaze where it came from. Searching to and fro, her gaze came to sweep through but to no avail. Every moment she turned, the voice cycled with the question once more. Again, she turned to find its source._

"_Who are you?" she asked, her voice raised in a tone agitation. "Show yourself."_

_Upon turning for the last time, before her this child appeared. A little girl stood, clothed with a white dress. Her blond hair flowed on her shoulders; the rest reached her back in its elegance. This innocent soul bore a striking resemblance. The child was like a younger version of the woman. Laying her gray eyes unto the child's eyes of similar shade, it seemed to be gazing a mirror's enchanted reflection. The child wore a sad look, filled with question and gloom as her lips began to speak._

"_Why did you choose this, Malice?" the child asked. Her hand came to reach out to her, her fingers coming to touch the white fabric of the woman's vestment. The palm came to lie on her abdomen, resting as she continued. "Why did you give it up?"_

_A glow came to flicker on the child's hand, engulfing her body with a cold aura of azure. On the woman's abdomen revealed an intricate array, her navel being the center of the circles. From the array came the lines climbing their way to her back and reached her nape. Another set of lines came to circle her waist, ending in a circle inscribed on her chine. The mantle of azure hid the glowing markings on her back, despite the light peering through with its symbols. Malice could not answer the child, not a reason justifiable to suffice or a meaning to the decision given witness by the markings. She only stood there and stared back at the gray eyes gazing at her. This made her question herself._

"_Did I…do this…for no reason?" she uttered, her voice quiet in its hushed tone. "Why did I choose this?"_

_From the child's eyes flashed a light. Its span filled her sight, blinding her with its engulfing presence. The white flash covered everything around her. Malice raised her hands, attempting to block away the blinding light. But from that white haze, a surge came to rush within her body. It forced her to gasp out, as if it was calling her to wake._

* * *

A stifled gasp echoed within the room as it left Malice's lips. She rose from the bed, her chest heaving as sweat covered her body. A strange dream has once more haunted her. Her skin was beaded with sweat, glistening on her fair skin under the afterglow of the moonlight. Veiled behind the concealing clouds, the halo of its serene glow gave its bright span. Staring at the faintly illuminated wall, she pondered about the strange vision. The blue jacket she wore earlier was draped on the corner of her bed, along with the sleeves of white that lay on top of the garment. A moment of silence came to dwell as her thoughts began to recall the questions within her mind.

_Why did I choose that oath? What am I after?_ Malice asked herself silently within her thoughts. Her hand came to touch the thin material of her shirt. With a grasp of her fingers, the garment came to hike upwards, exposing the fair skin. The abdomen with its smooth radiance was contrasted with the black markings of the symbol. The glyph that has branded her was the reminder of such deal. Doubt soon came to cloud her thoughts. "Why did I give it up? Why did I give up my future to be a Grim Angel?"

Her mind began to drift, searching for questions upon staring at the expanse. No thought conjured any meaningful answer, not a reason came to give her such respite. Lifting her palm from her side, she gazed at the lines of her hand with such question. A faint glow of azure gave its resonance, its aura growing slightly cold with the unseen and dissolved presence of the Diviner. A blond strand came to flow freely as its length slid away from her shoulder as it obscured her profile from the gentle rays. She remained pensive, letting the silence slowly take her into her peace. From the back of her mind came an image, unmistakably from a sealed recollection. She closed her eyes, growing quiet as she laid her form back down to dream once again in her rest.

_Was it for myself? Or was it for you?_

* * *

_The sun was gentle with its radiance, curtained by the silk curtains that surrounded the windows of the manor. The room with its elegant furnishings came to life with the sound of the piano echoing within the confines of the chamber. The maiden, the host of this very home, came to succumb and drift with the gentle notes played. She listened, her body leaning on the instrument with her elbows with a serene countenance. Her white dress came to contrast with the grand piano's black shade, as well as with the one playing the instrument itself._

_She laid her eyes on the musician, watching the youth play with dexterous fingers. The apparel of black which he wore was matching his elegant movements and his skill influenced with passion came to reveal. The short blond strands of the young man remained unchanged, its length reaching his neck as time passed. The white scarf tucked in his black vestment was adorned with the dark lace circling it, a charm of pearl seated on the center. The expression of his face was unchanging, focused on the song as if taken away by the very rhythm and the very notes of the piece. Time drifted as if there wasn't any end, like an immortal portrait painted on canvas. With the last notes laid, he ended the song._

_The musician gazed back at the maiden, at the noblewoman who stood there before him. Seated upright, he laid his hands on his lap. Their eyes met on that moment, time seemingly halting to the nearly eternal gaze that they gave. It went on, this stillness between them. Neither of them uttered a word on that brief moment. An aura of a dream seemed to fill its presence in the air. Unable to fathom what this serenity is, both were seemingly speechless. A small breeze danced outside the manor, stirring the tree branches to sway as its shadows danced between them. Thus the voice woke them out of their reverie._

"_Lady Malice…" the youth called her, his tone calm and filled with warmth._

_Malice stirred, gazing at the young man with a questioning look. "Why did you stop, Ledah?"_

"_Because I wanted to," his answer came straightforward. "Your gaze seemed distant from here. A dream, perhaps, my lady?"_

_Malice smiled at the man as she nodded. "Please, Ledah. You don't have to act formal with me. We are equal, remember that."_

_With the words that she uttered, Ledah smiled slightly. He turned back to the varying keys of black and white, his fingers hovering upon them once more. "Do you want another song, Malice?"_

_He felt a pair of hands laid on his shoulders. Soon did he feel the silky golden strands touch him as her head came to lean. She was seated beside him, quite a surprise on his part. He never noticed her to be this close, a slight blush filling his cheeks with warmth and its pinkish tint. With a whisper, she answered him. "Could you do so, Ledah?"_

"_Very well." he replied. A lone finger pressed down a key, its tone lingered as soon followed a few more. With each tone came a melody, gentle and calm. Blissful in sound, the music filled the air once more. But as he continued playing, he heard her call him once more._

"_Ledah." she said._

"_What is it?" Ledah asked whilst he continued with his song._

"_Can we…stay this way for a while longer?" Malice asked him, her voice soft in demeanor._

_Ledah closed his eyes as he whispered his reply. "As you wish...my love,"_

* * *

The city streets were empty under the bright night. The streetlamps illuminated the path of which the wanderer treads through. The moonlight guided his path as well. Its gentle light gave its silver glint on the surroundings, accenting a few shadows on the avenues and pathways. Siegel sauntered with a relaxed yet alert consciousness. His hands were laid within the shelter of his coat's pockets. His leather boots echoed and clapped on the pavement which he walks upon, following the path within a series of roads. Though there were quite a few people that he came across with, the vastness of the city still overwhelms as though one can get lost within its winding pathways. Despite that, Siegel wasn't bothered at all.

His pace was much leisurely, although he could have felt someone was trailing his path somehow. A feeling of instinct dictated, giving him an uneasy sensation that aroused his alertness. He kept his cool and continued, putting this hunch in mind as he walked on. The buildings came to his glance, those faded colors of gray and its lost luster came to life with the moonlit glow. A few steps more led him to an open space, a vast area where every path converged.

The area carried a marvel of a preserved society. Each building and structure standing in its protected glory came to surround the square with its own presence. Like an arcade of a metropolis, the square's vast space denoted its status. Adding to that status of prestige was the memorial pillar that stood in the center, an obelisk with engravings of old. The whole plaza was empty under the watch of the midnight moon, spare for a stranger that stood before the obelisk. His back was turned to Siegel, gazing at the monument. A cylindrical canister rested on his back, its metallic luster glistening under the moonlight. The gray cloak adorned on his body gave its shady figure with the canister resting outside its covering. And with the luster of the moon, his short hair of silver glistened under its glow.

Silence truly overwhelmed them, the gap taking its spacious toll in its deafening reach. The wanderer observed the stranger, perusing at the features this man possessed. In the back of his mind, something stirred to disturb him. Siegel remained quiet, staring as his gloved hands came to clench in its guard. The air around them began to come in tension, ominously cold denoting a nefarious presence.

"Isn't this city glorious in the dead of the night?" the man spoke, breaking the silence between them. Siegel was caught startled when he spoke, but his reaction showed no sign of flinching. "With the moon glowing this bright, the stars slowly hiding in the clouds, and no being to stir the serenity…"

"What made you become poetic this time?" Siegel remarked with a chuckle lined in his words. The words itself struck him odd, finding that there was something else implied that negates the very statement made. His eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the stranger. "What are you planning?"

The stranger faced him, turning with a pivot of his foot. The cloak billowed, revealing the pieces of leather and cloth in his garments concealed by the shroud. The leather vest topped on the shirt that hugged his torso, the bracers on his arms that support the gloves on his hands, the belt that circled his legs as it made the trousers hug the shape of his limbs. With his foot tapping on the pavement with the leather soles of his boots, he cordially gave a smirk.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." he gave his reply good-naturedly. He reached for the canister on his back, whirling it in a few circles before laying it before him with an echoing drop. A slight gust gave its wave on both of them, causing the strands of their hair to feel the air along with the edges of their garments. "Unless you're dying to learn about it, I can arrange that appointment for another time."

"So, you feel like running with your tail between your legs?" Siegel mocked, his hand reaching within his coat. He came to grasp on the handle, waiting for the moment as he stood guard.

"As I said, that can be arranged." the stranger winced as he gripped on the cylinder. Light came to outline on the linear patterns of the canister, peering through with its energy. Its binds began to shoot out, yielding its bind as the seal broke. The pieces that comprise the very vessel began to shatter and vanish in the light. On that moment, a flash overwhelmed the darkness of the square in a brief count of time. As it dissipated, what was on the stranger's grasp was a sword with its broad blade. Its outline and form from blade to hilt gave a striking familiarity to Siegel. The stranger gazed at him with gleaming eyes of emerald, his grasp to the sword holding herald to the weapon.

"Surprised on what you're seeing, Fallen Angel?" he snickered. The verdant aura that surrounded the weapon and the azure glow of the warrior mingled in shades. The silver pieces of the silver began to reform, circling his body as they amass on his body from the shoulders and arms as pauldrons and gauntlets to his legs as greaves. On his head came a headpiece, matching it with a visor that covered his visage. On his back where the cloak was lined came tattered as silver pieces formed a parallel array, likened to act as both cape and wing. Siegel could not believe his eyes that there before him was what he could not fathom to appear.

"I'm not expecting your appearance here in this city." Siegel replied coolly, whipping his hand out of the coat which he adorned. On his hand was the handle of his Diviner, its blade materializing in a quick flicker of light as it revealed its defining shape. His grip on his weapon came to tighten, stating his name with a stress of mingling disdain and excitement. "Accursed Sword Knight, Isher."

"Oh, you recognize my appearance. I believe we met before, Siegel of the Dominion Choir." Isher spoke as he raised his sword. "Mind if you refresh my memory with Excalibur here?"

Siegel gave no answer. Raising his sword, he aligned the weapon before his visage. Turning to the broad side of his blade, his lips came to utter a quiet prayer. His eyes came to close as a passage passed his lips, whispering it to the sword. Opening his eyes, he came to speak out a word audible in an end to his cantillation. "Amen."

With a whisk of his Diviner, the air began to stir as it circled around Siegel. The bound length of his silver locks came to gleam with the moonlight as his aura began to resonate with his will. With a gleam of bright emerald, his sword displayed its presence of power. A mark began to appear on his forehead, reacting to the activation of the Angelic Seal's release. He looked at Isher, a grin coming to his lips in reaction.

"Don't worry, two can play that game." Siegel rebutted to the Accursed One. "Dance with me, Balmung."

Both warriors came prepared on their battle, blades now bare and power now displayed. Waiting for the moment of reckoning, the two stood before each other with the stillness taking its toll. As if counting down the moments that the stars assemble to watch, the square engulfed them with deafening silence. That moment of agonizing respite was going to end, its release now thrown with the click of the clock tower's hand.

* * *

Footsteps echo at the walls of the alleyway. The empty premises brought the sounds to resound lucidly. Clapping soles of leather in its hampered paces heralded a man's arrival. The trail made by his garments of black flutter along the shadows, gliding at the pace of his sprint. The cloth of azure silk draped around his shoulders as it flowed onwards on his chest with its insignia embroidered on its tips denoted his clerical status. The cleric's black hair gave its luster as its strands dance with the wind. With the number of steps he had taken, the pace of his body's movement left trails of his afterimage in shades of sable. He was in a hurry, not a time should be wasted.

"Judas, pray you make it in time." he whispered as he dashed through the pathway. Deep in his consciousness, he discerned something peculiar. He gritted his teeth, his hands tensing in agitation. "If what I feared is true, the Accursed would be here soon."

From the shadows shot out a number of undead soldiers. Their blades glimmered under the moonlight, waiting to be tainted with blood. The cleric gave not a time to hesitate as he whipped his hand in a diagonal arc. The light left a trail to the path of his nieve, a luminous crescent came to appear before him. The skeletons that pounced at him disintegrated upon touching the glowing arc; shattered that a blow wasn't even landed on the young cleric. Leaving the fallen squad of undead soldiers in a single swoop, he inwardly gave his remark.

"You can't stop me with this pawns." he uttered as his steps brought him further with inhuman agility and speed. "I, Xion von Grise, will stop you what cost must be paid. Neither will I be stopped with your ghastly legions nor your Arcanum that controls these accursed beings."

A golem came to block Xion's path, towering with its gargantuan form. The cleric didn't halt his pace, using his momentum as he charged forward. He readied his hand, pulling back as it came poised with its action. The energy stirred as a spherical mass came to conjure upon his palms, its power being compressed within its binds. The orb of power came to glow, near in its filled state as it shimmered with its strength now flickering with his will. Xion lunged forth; a fluid streak of black came to trail in his motion. Such speed caught the golem by surprise as the cleric's form was suspended in the air.

The being's sluggish movements gave time to retain its opening. Xion spared no hesitation as his hands shot forth. The sphere that was on his palm blasted, its pressure and impact due to the compression was released. The energy engulfed the gargantuan being, the strike shattered the body as it caused the golem to explode. The broken shards of the golem shot out at every direction, the parts engulfed by the sphere of energy were rendered into dust. Xion passed through the remains of the gigant, wasting no time to look at the fallen. Leaving a trail of his shadows moving fluidly and effortlessly in hastened, inhuman pace revealed the nature of his hurried flight.

"I will stop you in doing this, even beyond the cycle of the afterlife. Know this well…Hector."

* * *

Cinders and sparks dance in the air, flickering at every collision made. From the fleeting movements of their swift figures, the duelists dance on the pavement. Not a clear form could be seen in their inhuman speed but the waves of cinder and sparks made by clashing blades. A number of blows have passed until the final clash pushed both fighters to distance from the heated assault. Appearing on both ends, Isher settled with Excalibur upon his clasp. The blade gleamed with the luster of the moon, eased as the being stood. The Accursed knight raised his blade, pointing it forward. The tip began to conjure a sphere of energy, charging as it began to take shape. On the other end of the gap came Siegel's image, Balmung in his grasp. The sword came to glow as he rushed forth. A chuckle left Isher's lips, despite being masked by the visor on his face. Without any restraint, a beam blasted out of the tip with its force rushing with relentless force.

"Don't underestimate me." Siegel grimaced as he sidestepped from the shot, evading the shot. With a quick lunge he closed the gap. He swung his blade downward and with such force came a geyser of energy. Isher raised his shield to defend; the flux of energy, however, peered through and pushed him back due to the shock it gave.

Siegel wasted no time and came with ruthless strength. He brandished Balmung in an ascending blow, recovering from the previous attack. Isher kept his shield raised and blocked the attack, pushed back once again in recoil. Siegel came after again with another strike, a horizontal stroke with his blade swiftly came. Hitting the shield again, he utilized the momentum to strike with greater force. With that, he gave a counter-stroke. The blow, however, gave out another geyser of power. The strength of the attack pushed aside Isher's shield, his guard broken on that moment. Relentless in pace, Siegel came to assail as he slashed diagonally, the blade crossing the shoulder and chest. Not only did the sharp weapon cause damage, but so did the anima that accompanied the blow. Isher roared in agony as the pain pierced through his armor. Siegel shifted the wielding of his sword, the blade now held in a backhand grip. The aura shifted its color, from its verdant aura came a gleam of crimson. He crouched, tensing his legs as he readied his blow on the dazed being. He brought his sword in an uppercut, the blade taking the Accursed knight into the air. The flames licked the opponent as he was launched in the air. Now suspended in the air, Siegel focused his will on stirring the air. His legs came together, and with the tension amassed on his tarsals, the air propelled him with its compression. He rushed forth towards Isher, lunging with the blade poised to strike. The Accursed knight came to and raised his sword to block. The two blades met in a powerful clash, but the momentum of Siegel's attack threw them both to the ground. But even before hitting the pavement, Isher swung his sword and threw Siegel out to distance. Both fighters landed on the ground, standing on their feet after the intense exchange.

"You're bound to fail, Siegel." Isher retorted in annoyance. "You cannot stop us from repeating Ragnarok once again."

"Is that a fact or a threat?" Siegel rebutted as he brought Balmung higher, the blade pointed towards his opponent in a high stance. He gripped the blade with both hands, anticipating anything that could happen. "You must be afraid of failure knowing my presence."

"Then you are either brave to defy us or a fool to do so." Isher raised his sword to the sky. The shadows beneath him shifted, creeping out and making its wide span on the grounds. From the darkened ground ascended daemonic gladiators and soldiers, clad in armor and armed with swords and shields. Siegel winced at the sight, finding the numbers are at odds. He was outnumbered. Isher chuckled. "You can never stop us alone. Who will save you from your imminent demise now? Kill him."

Every dark warrior came to him upon Isher's command. They charged and lunged at him at every corner, giving Siegel no chance to escape. He cast a glance at every opponent that surrounded him, rushing with their attack as they approach. But a glimmer in the sky caught the warrior's sight. For a thought, it seemed like a lone star's flicker in the night sky. A perusal soon caught what gave its sudden sparkle. His eyes came with a refined gaze, recognizing that the sparkling object wasn't a star in the heavens. It was a whirling blade, and from the star-like blade left a mist to shower the sky with brilliance. From the sparkles that filled the heavens came a volley of shards raining down. It descended with such velocity that it struck down and impaled the dark beings that surrounded him. Siegel was left aghast, unable to react quickly to the sudden motion though by expression he kept his façade. Isher was surprised to see that from that sudden ambush of the raining shards, the army that he summoned was vanquished within a blinking of an eye.

"How could this be?" Isher growled upon seeing his army destroyed.

Siegel laid his gaze on one of the fallen soldiers, noticing the shards that impaled its body. He smirked at the objects that dotted its lifeless carcass.

"Knives…" he remarked, wondering on that quick moment what just happened. "A hail of knives…That could mean…"

Before he could conclude, a flash of an afterimage came before him. A man stood before him, arms and legs clad with bracers of platinum. The garb that covered his frame was as black as the shadows. And on his neck was a scarlet scarf, dancing with his short black strands on the evening breeze. The stranger uttered not a word as he whisked his hand in a quick stroke, hurling a knife with such swiftness. The sharp blade rushed in the air towards Isher, only to be whisked away with his sword. Siegel was puzzled on that moment, gazing at the strange warrior that came to his aid.

"What the hell?" Siegel could only utter in amazement and confusion.

The stranger turned to face the Fallen Angel. "Fret not, Siegel. Lord Xion sent me here."

"What?" Siegel blurted.

"Your time has been wasted, Isher. You won't succeed with these odds." a voice stirred from the shadows. Standing behind the Accursed knight was the cleric himself. His hand was aimed at him, his palm prepared to conjure a spell. "It would be best that you retreat if you value your life."

A monstrous laugh bellowed out and echoed. Isher was amused to find the development of each moment tilt out of his favor. He turned around to gaze at the cleric, then soon to the two warriors. He could not believe his defeat was given to him. "Ah, relish this moment, Xion von Grise. Your servants have returned to aid you. This will be quite an amusing affair to see. We shall meet again."

"Isher, tell your master that he will not succeed with this plan." Xion spoke with a tone of confidence and vigilance.

A distortion came to form beneath him from the shadows that lurked. As the darkness circled the being, he descended into the ephemeral corridor. He vanished without a trace; the bodies of the army which he summoned crumbled into ashes, carried by the sudden gust of wind. Siegel lowered his weapon and gazed with marvel at the two who made their appearance. He could not believe that he would see them.

"I never expected to see you here, Xion." Siegel stated with a hint of jubilation. "It truly is a small world, Yggdrasil and all that."

"I get to miss that loose manner of yours." the cleric replied coolly. He sauntered a few steps, approaching the warrior and laid his hand with a simple tap. "With Judas here, he couldn't dare leave out formalities. He carries honor and respect highly. Nevertheless, it's good to see you."

A smile came to Siegel's lips. That moment lightened his burden upon meeting the two. The night spanned in its serene moment, drifting under the starry sky. For now, they have the evening for them to catch up with each other. An evening would be enough for stories, leisure, and ultimately repose……for now.

* * *

(End of Chapter)

Another chapter done, another disturbance revealed. I guess there are some things that wouldn't rest. Now some of you had noted the sudden return of a certain boss. Yep, Isher is back. But not just Isher, there are others who reappear. Try to guess who those others are. Please review. Your suggestions and comments are warmly welcomed. We'll see each other again for the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


	8. Echoes

**Redemption and Rebirth**

Note: I would like to apologize for the long wait. It took me a while to pick this story up due to things taking place in real life. Now that the excuse is put aside, I would like to give you the continuation of the story. Enjoy.**  
**

**Echoes**

"So, what exactly brings you here to see me Xion?" Siegel's voice resounded softly with his query. His form lay relaxed on the chair, leaning to the side with his elbow on the armrest. "Could it be related to the adversary that I fought earlier?"

The lamp laid on the table gave off its gentle yet bright light within the confines of the room. Opposite Siegel's position was Lord Xion, seated on the other side of the table. With his face illuminated by the lamp, he laid his right leg on his left as it was crossed together elegantly. His leaned his back on the chair's back rest, whilst his elbows lay on the armrests. His hands were before him, fingers leaning at each other idly. Behind him was his aide and ally, Judas, whose back was leaning on the wall. The moment of the encounter was fresh, the very thought of the being was vivid enough. He looked at Siegel's eyes, light giving its glint on his irises.

"It's true this is related to that warrior, Isher." Xion replied with a calm tone lined in his words. "Judging from how he summoned those demons and commanded them, it truly signifies his power and position in the hierarchy of Evils as the Accursed. There are others aside from him. And with such aura and power could note one thing."

"Where demons lurk, the Accursed are surely likely to be around." Siegel continued. "We have encountered the likes of them before during the first Ragnarok. But that's odd. How can they be here? We already defeated them in Utgard and no doubt Ursula sent some of her capable allies to face them. How can they appear here in Midgard?"

"The threat of the Retribution actuating subsided." the cleric explained, his gaze shifted from the Fallen Angel to the illumination of the lamp. A sigh left his lips as he confided a strange truth. "But thanks to the destruction of the Hall of Chaos which houses the Retribution device, it caused the whole thing to reset, sending the souls to wander about. Nifleheim and Valhalla were sealed to stop the imbalance. To make matters worse, the Chain of Glyphs in Parveeju began to waver. With that, it brought every soul to be reanimated into Midgard. Thanks to that, the result is as what we see today."

Siegel went aghast upon learning such. Gritting his teeth in such predicament, he knew the paradox was seemingly uncalled for. The flickering tongue of fire wavered momentarily with the slight motion of his hands, balled into fists to rid of the tension. "So it is much worse than I have anticipated."

"Not only that. There's also another anomaly making things much more horrid." Judas added with such comment. Raising his head, he spoke. "The day of the blood moon heralds and draws near at every moment. The seals of every bind in Heaven's Gate will break and it may cause utter chaos. Anything can happen with that."

A sigh left Siegel's lips as the gentlemen began to note the worst scenarios that could happen. The blood moon bids no quarter as he could recall. Sparking from the past records he had come across bade no goodwill about the phenomena. Looking back at the young cleric, he knew urgency would be much needed and there is nothing more to be wasted. "How much time do we have before that thing happens?"

"We only have 13 days left, Siegel." Xion answered coldly, hiding the tension within that moment.

"Then we have not much time to stop this. We have to find the Crimson Angel before this tragedy happens or the whole of Yggdrasil will be gone. There will be only nothingness when that happens."

Xion crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. There is nothing else to be done with such time that they can't afford to fail. "Judas, can you find the other Candidates of the Rebirth? I trust that you have that capability to find them."

"Understood, Lord Xion." The warrior answered as he pushed himself erect from the wall that he was leaning on. Turning his back towards the light and heading for the shadows, he evanesced. Once more silence filled the room as the pondered for the next part of their plan.

A crack came to Siegel's lips as he smirked, a chuckle erupting from him. "I just can't believe this is one big mess."

"Call it history if you may." A cold and unchanged expression came in response from Xion. "Right now that the Azure Angel is here, we'll need her counterpart and a few other Candidates."

"Talking about assembling a unit for battle, let's hope this thing works well." Siegel leaned back on his chair as he wried his head, gazing at the nocturnal sight outside the window.

* * *

Flames danced in the air as their torrents vanished in a momentary flare. Each flicker made by them, a result from a certain crimson spear being brandished at each stroke. Whirling in swift strokes, the spear circled around the wielder's grasp before a thrust ended its motion. The move brought the fire to ignite as it made a burning flash. The Crimson Angel was truly awake from his slumber as he continued to train his body and mind with his Diviner. The sun's golden rays peered through the canopy of branches above him while he practiced his craft. The wind came with its slow breeze, blowing away the stray strands of his blond hair aside, cooling down the beads of sweat dripping from his face. Lowering his spear, he dispelled the Diviner as its crimson aura consumed it and vanished.

_That might be enough. _Ledah thought as he felt an urge within him. The robes seem to be causing him discomfort. He had them for a considerable amount of time. Curiosity must have taken its toll on him. His mind came clear, focusing on one task as the air and the earth around him began to react. His body gave out a light glow of orange as it began.

His clothes began to change its appearance with the wind and the light whirling about his form. The crimson cape began to disintegrate and the black robes following suit. His wings of jet black began to vanish as well with its feathers bursting from the pinions. The light settled as the magewind subsided. Now clad in a long black coat, a red button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans, he had found himself in a different form. A notion of memory gave him a familiar note of how he looked like from long ago.

"I guess this will do." he said to himself as he checked out his new outfit.

"Who could have thought you would look handsome in that, without the wings on your back." A female voice echoed from behind, chirping with its lively tone. It was enough to earn Ledah's attention as he shot back to look.

Seen seated on a stump was a young woman; dressed in a blue robe with its loose sleeves covering her arms and its hem reaching above her knees as it displayed the fair skin of her legs. A sash was around her waist, bringing the garment secure around her body whilst a pair of sandals was placed on her legs. Her long hair glimmered under the sun with its azure shade, matching her bright expression as she gave a smile to the man. Ledah was left to question who this person was. Judging from her appearance, it seems to be beyond human if pertained to the presence that she emits.

"Sorry if I took so long, Ledah." the Deva's distinct voice came forth. From the corner where the trees were came Arjun, sauntering as he halted his pace. He noticed the Grim Angel's confused look that made him snap back to his mistake. "Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce to you a friend of mine that can aid us."

The woman chuckled at the situation as she looked at the two gentlemen. "I think I should do that." She said to him as she rose from the stump of a tree. "I am Maya. As you can see, I may seem to be an ordinary being and may even pass to be a human. But truth be told, I am actually a water nymph."

"I see." Ledah gave a calm answer as he looked at Arjun. "Our party is growing. Are you sure she can help us Arjun?"

"Yeah, since her specialty is on Water magic, she can really aid us." Arjun replied. "Besides, there's another specialty that she can use for us. It's useful for our search."

"Well, allow me to demonstrate." Maya said with a playful hint in her voice as she extended her hand. An open palm came to conjure the vapors around them, stirring as they amass and form a mist cloud before them. The small cloud began to project an image from its gray form as colors from the sun's rays began to play around and call forth an image. The sight became clear as a city was seen in its display.

"That's our destination, Ledah." Arjun said to him as he beheld the image. "The City State of Arcadia."

Ledah turned at Maya and gave his remark. "Scrying…How will this be of use for us?"

"I can view things at any location and at any distance with it. It gives me the capability to track down certain targets when asked and I may even assist you remotely with it." The young nymph explained with a smile on her face. "Arjun has the capability of scanning an object's structure and find its weak points. Not to mention his adept skills in using Wind and Lightning magic. We can really be of use to you."

"You have justified yourself." Ledah turned his back as he sauntered away, feeling a sort of uneasiness pushing him to hasten their steps. "We should be going. I have a feeling we shouldn't stay here any longer."

* * *

A shrill cry came echoing within the corners of the woods, shaking the branches slightly with its sound. From the shadows came a body, charred beyond recognition. A young man stood in the clearing in his battle stance, fists at a ready with crimson gauntlets glowing with a flaming anima. The crimson streaks found occasionally on his spiky blond hair move with the wind as he began to gather his energy for another strike. The vest of orange shade placed on his torso covering the dark gray shirt inside it began to flutter at the circling warm air. His legs, clothed with its loose pants and shoes, began to propel him in a dash as he lunged towards a female vampire. The demoness charged forth with a glistening scythe, a demented snicker coming to her lips as she came to meet him head-on. She swung her weapon, prepared to reap at his body. The young man merely ducked to dodge the stroke and brought his fist in a straight thrust. The gauntlet's forearm components opened as a metallic claw shot out and impaled the vampire's body. The youth, with all his strength, lifted her up as a muzzle barrel came forth from the claw and shot forth a powerful burst. The force of the impact was enough to propel the enemy into the air, burning to her death.

He gazed at the numbers of his adversaries, what was once a horde enough to overwhelm him now was reduced to merely four. The young man snickered as he looked at each of them. A complaint escaped his lips soon after.

"Great, where did my marksman buddy go when I need him?" he groaned in disbelief as he shook his head. "Well, no matter. I can enjoy this party on my own. Like all of you could bring a Jinn down easily."

He flicked his hands together, making the gauntlets initiate their shift of form. The pincer mechanisms aligned as they held together the metallic barrel. A handle rod came to the grasp of his hands, the triggers coming visible as they aligned to his fingers. The gauntlets now became hand-cannons for his use. He aimed them at the hovering demons.

"Let's see how you would like this." he said confidently as he pulled the triggers of the cannons. From the weapons hailed a barrage of flaming shots, rushing in a volley quick and formidable. One unfortunate vampire was caught by surprise with the barrage that the blasts peppered her body beyond recognition. Shifting his aim to another vampire, he continued his onslaught. Yet unbeknownst to him, a wolf came behind him and lunged towards his unguarded form. He felt a sharp pain injure him as the fangs sank deep to his left arm. The young Jinn quickly turned and punched with the cannon gauntlet on his right arm then pulled the trigger to fire a shot at that range. Not only was the hellish wolf sent away, it was also immolated with the blast made by the weapon. Fatigue and injury now was taking its toll, making it hard for him to keep up. He cursed under his breath as he fell to his knees. "I hate being cornered."

He looked around and there stood before him a vampire with her imp familiars beside her. He snickered noting the remaining target, knowing that it won't take long for this to be over. Raising his arm with the weapon connected, he took aim as he began to conjure energy. His body began to glow, the energy being channeled into the cannon as he fixed his sight on the demoness. She snickered as she brandished her scythe, sending a falcate wave to strike him down. The Jinn took no hesitation as he rolled out of harm's way. Yet he found no respite as the imps aimed their wands at him, sending bolts of lighting at the man. He used the momentum of his rolls and sprung into the air, his leg wasn't spared as it was slightly scorched by the electric shot. Ignoring the pain, he snickered and saw the opening.

"Say bye-bye." he taunted through the gruff given by the pain. Pulling the trigger, he fired a charged blast. The projectile rushed in with precision that it engulfed the demons in its grasp, exploding in impact while they fell into dust. He landed to the ground, falling to his knees due to the weakening of his body. The injury was draining him of his strength.

"Whew, that was close." he whispered to himself. He found a tree nearby, just a few steps away from his landing point. He rose and staggered on his way towards the towering tree and leaned his exhausted body on its trunk to rest. Finally at ease, he closed his eyes as he tried to breathe slowly. "Great, I'm too tired to fight. I could only wish no one would care to ambush me here."

He drifted in his rest, waiting for help to come.

* * *

The sun's idle form casts radiance to the city, giving life to it on a fair-weathered day. The piazza's cobblestone walkways were trodden upon by people. The fountain found on the center spewed water in a spray that brought droplets to reflect prismatic colors. The trees gave shade to a few benches, where among these Malice took her seat. She watched the children frolic about in glee, playing near the meadows as they felt tomorrow would be the same. There are families spending their time together as they stroll around and loiter while on another end came lovers who would wish this tranquility would remain. They are seemingly devoid of worry, despite the discord that brought a flood of blood and chaos. It made her curious and all the more puzzled, wondering why they are laid back at this kind of situation. Her heart began to feel tight; a resonance which made her thoughts flood in with a memory that somehow remained faint.

"Why are they like this? They smile without any worries? Are they not afraid of death and destruction that may come when a demon would attack?" her words drifted in whispers soft enough to be muffled by the myriad of noises running about from her surroundings.

"They have faith and hope that all this will end. There's nothing that could keep them from being happy and peaceful because there are those who would fight for that freedom. Though some are powerless, they would be willing to fight and die for it." The voice trailed as it gave an answer to her question.

Malice wried her head as she turned, finding Siegel behind her as he was seated with his back turned. His silver hair remained tied as it flowed down to his back, glistening along with the sparkling fountain. He craned his neck as gazed up to the sky, continuing his explanation. "You see, these humans are no different to the sprites. Every being would wish such serenity. Even before becoming one of the Grim Angels, we were once Personae who had wishes and desires when we resided on Asgard. We are created after the Gods' image and likeness alongside the humans and sprites."

Malice fell silent with Siegel's words as she blankly watched the people in their own actions. The memories that she once saw rushing in her mind now began to make sense. Siegel smiled weakly as he raised his hand up, the back of his palm coming to sight as he seemingly grasped the sun. The rays peer through his fingers, despite running through the leaves and branches into a shower of light. Malice watched the fountain with its sprays, a question leaving her lips. "Siegel, do you have a clue in understanding my situation? These images that rush in my head, do you know how they came to be?"

"I'm glad you asked." Siegel replied with a tone of relief. "You see, I thought I was the only one suffering this kind of thing." He lowered his hand and averted his gaze to the trees that towered from the ground. With a breath, he began his explanation.

"Each of us began as Personae, incomplete beings that had will and body. We are similar to sprites and humans. Those images that you keep seeing ever since you woke up in this world, those were actually memories of long ago. I know that since I saw them before. Even being a Fallen Angel caused me to remember this because of one thing."

Siegel reached for his pocket and revealed to Malice pieces of a broken item. It was a pendant that resembled a cross with runes engraved on its surface. Malice soon recalled what it was.

"Wait, this is…"

"Yes," Siegel answered her. "That's the Immoral Rosary. Every since I wore that, my memories were sealed and I followed the words of the Magi, despite giving me such power that no Grim Angel could be defeated with it. Their word was law and that their commands are worth to be followed, even if it means sacrificing my life for it. The reason behind that surge of recollections is due to the shattering of the Immoral Rosary. When I found you in that old church, you no longer have it on your neck."

Malice lowered her head, mincing each truth told to her. Her silence was unnerving that even she could not understand what was going on. Fingers began to coil, grabbing at the fabric of her white skirt as it crumpled at her grasp. Why are they showing up now? What do they mean? How does this have to do with that man, that Crimson Angel? Her questions ran in her head, finding no sense in them yet. Siegel rose from his seat and stretched his arms after putting them into the pockets of his trousers. With a head turned to gaze at her, he noticed the gloom that seemed to amass at the brooding that she is in.

"From the looks of that, it seems there are still unanswered questions. Your memories must still be incomplete." Siegel remarked as he turned to the fountain. He closed his eyes as gauged her heart and mind. "You have to look for him if you want to get your memories back."

The young woman was taken back by his statement, puzzled at the sudden suggestion. She looked at him, waiting for Siegel to continue.

"That man you were looking for. Was his name Ledah?" he asked in a straight and deep tone.

That's when Malice was taken in shock. How did he know his name? Siegel was quite an enigma even in his companionship. What else he may know, she found meager of a clue to that.

"How did you know?" Malice asked tentatively.

"I happen to know him." Siegel replied. "I have seen him before in the academy. I trained with him and I was able to spar with him a number of times to be equaled by a certain woman whom he sparred with most of the time. And in his circle of friends, there are two people who are very close to him. That memory alone is the evidence of the truth I'm telling you."

She said nothing, her mind drifting with the possibilities of validity. Siegel turned his back and made his remark. "I'll leave you be to think about this. I know it may be too much for you but from this point, you must judge everything. I'll meet you at the inn later on. You can go ahead and search for him. I'll go and make my investigations."

Having said this, Siegel left her there. As he walked away, Malice closed her eyes and tried to make sense of everything that was said on that moment. There were a few people loitering about at the moment, granting her silence and the echoes of the wind and the showered drops of water on the fountain. Taking a moment on her own, she weighed in the things to be considered. She wanted to stand and make her move but even she couldn't muster enough effort to it. Malice leaned back, exasperated with such helplessness.

"I can't stand this anymore." She snorted as she pounded her fist on the wood. "Where are you, Ledah!?"

* * *

_The park glows with the tilted angle of the sun's rays, casting a brazen light on the trees and on the pathway. There on the far end near a balcony, a young man clad in black clothes stood with his back turned. His short, blond hair danced with the wind as he watched the horizon. Unbeknownst to the youth was the soft hand that came to reach out to him. Touching his shoulder gently, he turned back to look. His stern countenance softened with a smile slightly marking his face._

"_Malice," he said to her with a soft tone, enough for her to hear amidst the silence._

"_I was looking for you, Ledah. I thought you left." replied Malice, her voice coming in a low tone. She made her saunter towards the edge of the balcony, her hands idling as they lay on the railings. She spoke as she tried her best not to let her resolve falter. "Don't tell me you want to miss the dance and all the festivities? This is the last day before we graduate from the academy."_

_Ledah looked towards the horizon, Malice's words passing through his ear. The quiet that the night brought, although relaxing and calming, became quite awkward with such uneasiness. His calm demeanor cloaked his doubting and troubled heart quite well, but can he really hide it fully? Even Malice felt it from him; she wasn't spared from that wall of isolation. The air that was cold now felt dense. She wants to be rid of it._

"_Say Ledah, do you want to be a Grim Angel?" she asked out of curiosity, although it felt more of stirring the dead air._

"_Does it seem like I have a choice?" he coldly answered with another question. It brought Malice to look away. Ledah eased his tone as he continued. "The truth is there is nothing else left for me. I have no family to go home to. I'm the only one left carrying his blood. It's more like my fate is sealed somehow."_

_Malice intently listened to him, every word painted a scenario that she knows by heart. She wasn't the only one compelled to live. But there's one thing that made her fear his answer. "Even if it means sacrificing what is precious to you?"_

_Ledah paused for a moment. It dawned to him. Malice had a point for him to reconsider. But deep within him, there is still a tinge of will that he is going to answer that question sooner or later. And that time which he feared was drawing near. He kept silent on that matter, trying to change the topic._

"_I've heard you're going to be engaged to an heir of a prominent family." Ledah said finally, a tone of hurt embedded within his usual serious tone. "You're a noble and I can't do much about it. You need to get an assured future."_

"_I know that…" Malice powerlessly said. Knowing Ledah for long, she knew how he would feel about it. It proved too much for him to be in such pain yet his face cloaked it well behind the calm and collected demeanor that he always carried. It must be true about members of the clergy, being raised in a line of powerful clerics and conjurers. But she shook that thought. She knew that he wouldn't give up in anything, all the more reason for her stubborn behavior. She looked at him in the eye, this time unable to hold much longer. "That's not a reason for you to give up. You made me like this, stubborn as much as you have persisted. That young man knows nothing but wealth. You understood me very well, even at times when I sleep and you watch over. I know you that my heart and body cries your name. Can you even comprehend that?"_

"_Do you think this is making things easier?" Ledah asked in return. His voice was low but it seemed to be more of a growl rather than a statement. "Can't you see how much it hurts from within? The fact that there's nothing left for me to cherish have vanished and can never return is far too much. It's too much for someone who had lost everything and will remain with nothing. It's—"_

_Ledah was left startled, shocked at the feelings that surged within him. This sensation, this softness that has pressed on his lips, it canceled his train of thought. His eyes came to close, overwhelmed by warmth as his hands gave its embrace. Malice gave a startling move as her kiss deepened, her tongue beckoning him to enter. Its taste was far too much as the line of control was now thinned. It could last for a long time but the demand for air made them part. Malice leaned her head on his chest, her hands placed alongside as she remained in his embrace. Ledah acquiesced on that moment, giving her a chance to explain._

"_I refused the engagement and chose this path." Malice said to him. "If it's alright with you, we can run away to a place where they cannot follow."_

"_Are you sure about this?" Ledah asked her. He found Malice as one who can be impulsive at some things but she can push through with everything she had decided. This was no different. An heir to the nobles with her as the Baroness of the Court of Asgard, it would mean a lot of pressure for her. "Are you sure you really want to go that far?"_

_Malice only gave a nod as she closed her eyes. "I rather be a Grim Angel and forge my freedom. I want to walk my path and make my destiny with my own hands. Just like you."_

* * *

"Malice…" Ledah halted his pace, his ears catching a distinct voice in the air. He could have sworn he heard her voice. The wind caressed his face, brushing away a stray strand from his visage.

"Ledah, is something the matter?" Arjun inquired as he turned to the youth.

Ledah shook his head in silence and continued walking. He passed by the pair and went on his own. Arjun couldn't read what he was thinking, finding his expressions hard to read at this moment. Maya noticed the Grim Angel walk ahead, wondering what he was up to.

"Arjun, what's with him?" she asked as she turned to the Deva. "Did something happen?"

"I have no clue to what he's thinking." he replied. "We should catch up with him. I have a bad feeling about this."

The two followed him, wondering which trail they are following. They had no idea what was waiting for them on the end of the path. But within Ledah's hands, a resonating glow flickered on the outlines of the fair skin. The Diviner that was hidden within him was calling out to its other half. It meant one thing to Ledah alone as his stride quickened and he began to run.

* * *

(End of Chapter)

Whew. That looks like a long wait for many of you. This chapter took me a while to write since there were many things in the outside world going on. I'm in a band right now and I'm a drummer in that. Just want to inform you about that thing. Well, that doesn't stop me from writing this chapter. For one reason, I feel kinda rusty.

Well, time for the tidbits.

For most of you who played the game, you might know where Parveeju is (hint: the Dragon Zombie's lair). That place is found in the depths of Riviera.

Now for the next part, the definitions.

Jinn – These beings, according to Muslim folklore, are humanoid creatures like us humans. The only catch is that they have an alternate world for them to exist and they are made of fire. Here in this fic, they are human-like but they are affinitive to fire.

Nymph – You have to know what nymphs are. They are beautiful. Anyways, here in this story, they are beings borne out of the elements. And there is a difference between a water nymph and an undine.

Personae – I can't think of anything that comes before being an angel. A Persona is a being similar to a human. They have will, souls, and of course a body. They are somehow incomplete for the matter. (You can image Ledah and Malice without wings. Or to make things easier, look at Ein.)

Well, if you have questions and comments, send it in your reviews. All reviews, comments, suggestions and the like are appreciated. See you again in the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


	9. Shadow and Radiance

**Redemption and Rebirth**

Note: Sorry guys for taking long with this one. Here's a quick update for you guys to know. I'm employed and I'm having a hard time working on stories. But that's no excuse, right? Well, now that this chapter's done. I'm up to readying the next. Without ado, here's the ninth chapter.

**Shadow and Radiance**

Steps resound through the silence. The crackling of the leaves as they were trodden upon signifies a presence stirring the air as they go through the woods. Pace quickened and driven by haste, one would run at the sense of urgency. To one who flees, this was the best option to do so for the sake of avoiding the threatening force that gave chase quickly. To the one who pursues, this was the best to gain on the hart that was sought after and take grasp of it. Either way, the stream of the wind rushing to their bodies and the clashing of heel and earth bears the effort to go. What would this signify to one who rushes through for that alone? Was there something he was running from or something he was chasing after? Was it to race against the clutches of time and fate?

* * *

The leaves rustle at the soles crunching on the earth. Heaving with air rushing in his lungs, this chase has been dragging long. Fleeing from a horde would be the best option. Racing to bide for time, the youth rushed through the woods. Within earshot, he could hear the echoes of which the inhuman squeals of his pursuers made manifest. His mind was racing, wondering if his ally would last long in that situation. Finding a clearing without caring about his path was not much a concern, as long as he had made enough distance. This was the only thing he could think off.

He stopped midway, finding himself in a crossroad of trails. The white shirt hugging his torso underneath the covering of his leather holster vest was slightly tattered due to his dodging of attacks. The soles of his shoes crunched the leaves and the dirt as he halted his pace, clasping a gun as his armament. He turned quickly with a pivot of his foot, facing the direction where his pursuers were. His chestnut-shaded hair with its layered strands flowed gracefully, the braid on the left side of his face jiggled with the motion. The skin of the lad's face was carved by the years, now beaded with sweat as the cool air caressed it. His eyes of dark brown slightly narrowed at the expanse before him, keeping his senses at the mark he had set. Raising the firearm, he kept steady. The rifle frame that it possessed was reinforced with alloy pieces keeping the barrel's length in place. The wooden stock and grip seemed to meld with his hand, the finger resting on the trigger. The hammer waited as it was poised inside the cylindrical housing where it was encased. The bayonet glistened, the wielder of the firearm keeping steady. The bullet was in the chamber, the special round that this man crafted was waiting for the moment he would take its target to the grave. Listening to the wind, he narrowed his eyes and kept still.

"Come on. You're just a step away." he whispered as he brought his free hand to support the hold of his firearm, placing his forearm underneath the wrist of the gun-wielding hand. The tip of the barrel began to gather its energy, though unseen to whoever gazes at it. "Come on, you're steps away."

The wind was whistling, speaking of something swift rushing to the young man. Somehow, the cross-shaped scar that marked his face as it crossed between his eyes by the bridge of his nose seemed to ache at the moment, telling him to take the chance. The flaw on his visage imparted by a demon seemed to have its point. From the distance rushed a group of harpies, six of them charging in along with a few bugs, demi-human soldiers and berserkers as they move on the prowl. One of the harpies was in his sights, the marksman waiting for it to come dead center. It was time.

"And wham!" he exclaimed as he pulled the trigger. The gun was fired, the round rushing on its way to the target. Its golden aura shimmered as it struck its target squarely on the body, piercing through the monster's body without any struggle. A deathly squeal was forced from the creature as it crashed to its demise, down to the earth which it began to stain with its own blood. Its body began to crumble into ashes by the effect of the bullet's sacred enchantment, purging its defiling corpse. The hordes of demi-human soldiers rushed with their blades. The marksman readied another round with its cylinder chamber, pulling the hammer as he took aim at his adversaries. While a group of five demi-humans closed in, he took another shot without any hesitation. The round blazed with a clustered shot. The projectile made its impact on one of the soldiers, catching its body in its blast. With its clusters scattering at every direction, the fragments made their minute explosions as they burst and burn the squad in its wake. With a grimace in his face, he watched them fall into a burning heap.

This attack did not go unnoticed. This would invite more trouble than he could even imagine. Such confusion brought the demons to a stir. Scrambling here and there, they come about flustered. The marksman switched his aim, a round armed and set as he stood. Pulling the trigger, he let out another shot towards a blank area. It may seem that this angle would seem to be off, the aim deviating from the adversaries in question. The firearm discharged and set forth the bullet as it rushed with such velocity. It went on, passing the space between the harpies and beastly soldiers. Without warning, a flash made its burst, shedding away the shadows for a moment. The shockwave and the shrapnel it carried along assailed what was around it; the creatures within its vicinity were injured and shaken in such mishap. Two harpies were caught in the airburst, falling with peppered bodies as they crash beneath the ill-fated squad of berserkers and demi-human soldiers.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." The marksman snickered as he lowered his gun. The third shot did what it could, bringing down almost half of his pursuers. Yet unbeknownst to this man, he was left open. Silent, it rushed. An assailant unheeded rushed with a blade bared and glistening. Rushing without warning, it made its descent, pouncing with a war cry whilst the metallic edge was set in a thrust. The gunner would find it too late to react as he turned.

* * *

The glass vessel shatters, its form broken by a golden streak as it rushed through. It left no vestige of it atop the wooden stump it was set upon, finding that the fragments have flown aside. A sigh would leave the archer's lips as she stood, clasping the bow with an exhausted look. The pigtails going aside from her head would seemingly glisten with its russet shade. The breeze gave its relief as it blew, brushing through her golden-shaded dress as it cooled her down. She had been taking practice shots for almost an hour now. But after every shot, her focus seems to wander off, unable to narrow down her focus like before. Resigning to herself, she simply laid down on the ground. All the practice shooting was doing no good at this rate.

"This sucks." the female archer sighed as she laid her form atop the verdant grass. So far, it was tiring to be training all the time. The usual enthusiasm that she had seemed to have worn off and dwindled, after facing something like this, it would wane compared to the young man that had been living within their home. Come to think of it, years have passed since he began living there along with the rest of the group. Recalling how he would train with his divine sword, she couldn't think of a way to equal that. "Ein can train all day and stay strong like that. I'm better off playing with Molan and Gill."

Her thoughts drift when the sight of the azure heavens filled her sight. Watching the clouds pass lazily, she laid her hands aside and watched the bright sky drift away. It has been long since she fought, clasping the bow on one hand and the arrow strung on it on the other. For once, she thought peace would be good, a day that seemed endless with fun and games with all of her friends. That's what was good for everyone, she thought.

"Lina, you're such a slacker." A familiar voice echoed through her vicinity. The girl perched up and rose, startled as she turned to what was behind her. "What happened to your energy?"

"Oh, it's you…" she replied as she laughed nervously at the black feline. Another thought just pierced her head in realization. "Wait. Gateau, you can talk!?"

"As if you haven't seen a talking cat before. Of course, I can talk!" the feline interjected with a female voice. With a yawn, the cat looked at the broken target pieces. "Besides, my name's Rose. Not Gateau."

It was one thing that amused this familiar, the dumbfounded look of every female companion that her master brought along. Gazing at the arrows as they lie among the pile, she would wait and wonder what was going on. Rose took note of the devastated targets that Lina's arrows have brought. Curiosity crossed her thoughts, as if in a whim, a question left her in one moment.

"Lina, why are you trying so hard?"

The lass felt a crimson flush about on her face. Rose just hit the jackpot with that question. Right now, this would be a perfect moment to see what was driving her to try so hard, the reason behind her persistence in training herself even if she hated the idea of repeating the same mistakes again and again.

"Well…." she stammered. "I want to be strong. And……of course be better than Ein."

"Oh. Little Lina is hiding something." Rose shot out with a sarcastic tone. "You like him, don't you?"

"Hey!" Lina brought forth a glare towards the cat. Rose began laughing as she began trotting away in such a form.

"I shot the jackpot. Looks like I'll tell everyone." She added as she went on her way.

"That's unfair." Lina propped up and darted after the cat, bringing forth a chase as they went. "Wait for me."

* * *

Out of the haze, he darted out. Having to chase him on foot was troublesome; knowing the winding paths of the forest carried such a labyrinthine feel that even there are occasions that he would be led astray with this chase. Gritting his teeth, he quietly cursed under his breath.

"I lost him." he grunted, heaving a bit after the distance he had trekked in trying to give chase. He had to admit, the Grim Angel was still quick as he remembered. "He's still fast on foot as much as on air. He can't be that far from here."

"Arjun, wait up." came his companion's voice, not that far behind him as she now arrived to where he would stand. Leaning over, she braced her hands on her knees, taking in as much air as she would need. "What made you just dart up like that? That's not how you treat a girl."

The Deva turned to gaze at Maya, his gaze once more serious as his posture came idle. "We lost him. I'm not sure where he ended up but as he entered this thick path of trees, he suddenly vanished."

"Just what we need, a disappearing act." she sighed as she now stood upright. "I'll try to sense his presence to know where he is. I'm sure he's around here in this forest."

"That's what I'm thinking." Arjun smiled at her. "You seem to know what I think."

"Of course, I do. I've been staying with you for a long time now." the nymph chuckled.

"As much as we know, he can't be that far." the Deva began to look around the premises, his gaze shifting to and fro as he searched every corner. Without any ado needed for them, a flash lit up the sky. Evident to that was a signal flare. There was not much time to lose as he dashed off. "Hurry Maya, it must be this way."

"Running again? Hey, don't leave me here. I'm coming." she blurted out, noting Arjun's sudden response. Maya followed him from behind despite barely catching her breath. Hoping that the distance was not as far as they have covered earlier in pursuit, she had no question but to be prepared. Leaving the clearing, they were headed to a place where fate might play a twisted game.

* * *

Carcasses lay lifeless upon the ground, slowly burning with the gleam of the knives impaled upon them. These blades crafted with christened metal began to take effect as they now began to crumble into ashes. The marksman now stood puzzled, his salvation now marked by this sudden barrage which the aftermath demonstrated. This became another distraction to this man, unknowingly finding a presence much close to his vicinity. Thus, a voice came distinct as words now are heard.

"Hm…Careless as always. You haven't changed, Marcello." the voice remarked, familiar in tune as it spoke to the marksman.

Without any time spared to react, Marcello was taken by surprise. Seeing a crimson fabric dance upon the air as it touched his shoulder, he was able to recognize who it was if not for the voice that gave away such a hint. Relief, astonishment, nostalgia, it came about to this young man as he clasped on his firearm tightly.

"Well, you haven't changed with your shady movements and sudden ambush. You truly are my brother, Judas." Marcello smiled as he replied.

"It's been long." The magi's aide replied as he reached for his back and took hold of his kodachi, a short sword crafted from the Far East country of Cathay. Their fight was not truly over.

Without warning, darts of silver now rushed towards them. Judas was taken by surprise sensing the stir in the surroundings, despite its silence that seemed to go past Marcello's awareness. Judas acted quick, bringing his left hand to rise high. From there, he would circle it fully, each point marked by distinct movement of his fingers. As each hand sign marked a glyph, a light would be left behind. With his arm returning to its starting point, he pulled his hand down to the level of his lips, a gasp left his lips as his craft was now finished. A flash of light began to fill their foothold, inscribed with the glyphs marked in the formation. Raining from all sides were projectiles meant to assail but as they came to strike them down, a barrier would appear out of the command Judas conjured. The ambush was deemed useless.

"On my mark, you move and attack." Judas gave his command to Marcello as they waited for the moment the barrier to fade.

"Sure, leave that to me." Marcello gave a confident scoff as he put away his gun on his back. Reaching for the holsters on his sides, he whipped out two pistols made with a strange yet identical design and shape. A curved guard would protrude to protect his fingers, whilst it bore a snub-nosed barrel. Whirling them by the ring point of the trigger, he would bring his hands to swing across his waist then back to his side. By then, he grabs hold of the grips of each pistol, now prepared and focused. With that same moment, falcate blades of light would outline, guided by the curvature of the guards on its base and on with its length, almost half the length of his body. "You've been underestimating me. We can do better together, right? It's just like old times."

The light now slowly flickered and waned as Judas gave no reply. Now at the ready, both fighters would brace for a reuniting battle. As soon as the shield faded, both men dashed forth from their stances and on towards their foes. Their numbers seemingly doubled as they moved, yet enough for them to manage. The winged beasts swooped down in their path of flight, talons ready to pierce towards the fighter, in tandem with the bugs and berserkers that rushed towards him. Wasting no time in his momentum, he lunged towards the berserker. The beastly warrior swung his blade with a frenzied rage, easily avoided as Judas ducked. The fighter pulled out his kodachi in a backhand grip and brought his blade in an upward slash; the momentum of his legs making a push to resume his upright posture gave the strength for the lethal blow.

Without any hesitation, he sidestepped with such agility, sensing the demi-human assailant. With a pivot of his foot, he whirled and brought his blade against the exposed abdomen, slicing it before the opponent could strike. And in that fluid flow, he brought a kunai to leave his other hand as he hurled it towards a spider. His guard was lowered, exploited was the moment as the talons of the harpy impaled his hapless body. Yet as the winged beast's sharp claws maimed it burst forth a cloud of smoke; what was supposed to be Judas's corpse now fell as pieces of wood. From above he reappeared with his kodachi readied, assaulting the monster with a thrust as he met it on his descent. The blade now stabbed on the back of the beast, he brought his free hand at the ready with knives clutched at each gap of his fingers with more waiting on the slots of his bracer. His aim tried and true, he whisked his hand in a horizontal path and hurled the first volley of knives, then another with a counterstroke that followed. Two out of the remaining four were impaled on the first volley whilst the other two flew away. But only one escaped unscathed whilst the other fell to its demise with its painful death.

Judas hopped away from the harpy and came for a nearby tree. Running his way up on its trunk, he tried to match the height of the beast's flight. But before he could jump away, a sliver of the giant spider's web shot out towards him. The agile fighter launched his form towards another tree, only to be fired at with a barrage of web slivers. He moved his body, gyrating acrobatically as he narrowly escaped the snares of these beings. Landing on the other tree, he kept his form secure for his foothold as he sheathed his kodachi. At that moment, he brought his hands together as he now clasped two large blades, assembling a large shuriken as he brought them crosswise. From there, he jumped off the tree and brought his form in a whirl, using the gyration as his momentum of force to hurl the shuriken. It whirled and rushed towards the adversaries on the ground, hacking and slicing every creature on its path.

Marcello had his hands full as he avoided arrows shot at him by the demon archers that came from another battalion. Snickering with a haughty smile, he brought his pistols in front of him and fixed his aim as he fired away a barrage. Zeroing in towards his foes, he would bring down the demi-human soldiers on the squad's front line, yet the gunfire wouldn't intimidate them. Two of these warriors brandished their weapons in diagonal slashes. He blocked the gleaming blades of these beings with his own mounted blades, and with a tilt of his hands, he angled his blade-mounted pistols and pulled the trigger. With the angle and range of the barrel, the rounds pierced the demons' heads as they fell to their deaths. A berserker would charge mindlessly with a barrage of aggressive swings. Marcello swayed here and there, letting each strike hit either the ground or the trees. The berserker growled as with a feat of strength, he swung his axe and conjured a razor wave. With reflex, he tensed his legs and jumped higher, his body now airborne. With his aim permitting a clean shot, he unleashed a hail of bullets on the crazed warrior, battering its body to bring the being to a halt. If this was not enough, he launched his foot upon its face with a violent kick, bringing its body down to the ground. Now with enough time bought, he dispelled the mounted blades as he brought the pistols back in their side holsters. It was time for Marcello to end this.

He reached for his back, towards the grip of his rifle as he now readied himself for the last shot. Whipping it from his mounted back holster, the firearm brought his arm to make a slight pendulum before meeting the other hand to cushion and support the weight and length of the gun. Setting the rounds ready with a pull of the hammer, he aimed up towards the zenith of his location. Pulling the trigger, he fired six shots; the rounds being enchanted with the bright aura. The remnants of the horde now charged forth towards his vicinity, weapons and feral instinct prepared to destroy him. Marcello grinned as he counted.

"3…" he started, watching them close in his area. "2….."

He snickered at the last number as with a snap of his finger he spoke. "1"

A flash from the sky now filled the supposed gloom of the forest. Soon, a barrage of energy shots rained down on the beasts. Not a fortunate demon escaped the bombardment as the airburst tore down their flesh and left nothing but a mangled mass of carcasses. He sighed as he looked towards the battle waging on the other side. Seeing that he was almost done, he raised the rifle and cradled it atop his shoulder. "I guess my part's done. Better see how Judas is going."

The fighter continued as he flash-stepped from the falling harpy, now decapitated as it plummeted to the ground. Judas spared no time in delay as he reappeared before a fleeing warrior. Without remorse, he brandished his kodachi on the demon's abdomen, dashing past it with a death blow. Finding that this would be the last of them, he whisked his blade and threw away the blood in one stroke. But even before he could sheath his blade, the air stirred as a white wind fluxed before him. Judas stepped back quickly, dodging the coiling matter of the elemental upon its emergence. Marcello rushed in to Judas's side, his rifle clutched tightly as he took aim.

"Damn, elementals." Marcello grimaced as he took aim and fired a flaming shot. The round ignited and burned the elemental in that cover fire.

The disturbance as been rid of, yet Judas still stood his guard. "Marcello, keep your sights up. He's here."

"Who's here?"

A bellowing laugh resounded within the premises of the woods. The trees shook as the birds flew away. The sound of that laughter was cruel and twisted, inductive of the horrors of carnage that can send one to tremble in fear and insanity upon hearing it. Though it may be on the time the sun still sheds its light, the earth now began to take note of the shroud that circled about before the two. The shadows stirred and took form and a crescent glimmer hovered and materialized. From it protruded a dark shaft, ornate spirals forming its length. A black cowl now took shape in covering a human figure, the hood now set down as it revealed a person's pale complexion and silver-white locks. Lifeless eyes gazed before them as this supernatural being now stood with a grim aura, seeking for victims to feed the abyss of Nifleheim.

"The Night Scythe, eh?" Judas remarked upon recognizing the weapon this being carried. "Is it quite early for you to show that, Morte, the Accursed Reaper?"

"You humor me indeed, Judas. Are you still fighting the inevitable return?" he spoke with a lifeless tone, cold as the depths of lifelessness. "But let us see if you can still stand upon finding your hopes being snuffed."

Marcello, felt a slight shiver of fear. For once, he had not encountered such a being. The Accursed, as he could remember, brought numerous nightmares. He could not comprehend that before him stood death incarnate, the whispers of which were heard among human folklore existent in nightly stories. His hand shook, his aim raised yet unable to be still. Within his mind, he struggled if he should be able to pull the trigger and strike true. Once, fear now became a matter of survival.

"After finding your minions fallen, you must know that your purpose failed." Judas answered confidently. "What of a demon without his legions?"

"Ah, this was already foreseen, expected from notable Candidates such as you."

Judas was startled at the words. _Did he mention Candidates? Are they aware of it?_

"So, if you would wish to run, I will give you a head-start." Morte chuckled. The scythe hovered and came ready by his side. "That is if you will make it in time."

"Stop playing around!" Marcello screamed as he pulled the trigger. The firearm brought forth a spray of bullets, rushing towards the Grim Reaper. But alas, the shot was deemed without worth as it passed through the haze of the Reaper's form. What stood before them was an afterimage, a projection. It sizzled away, fading from the light of the sun.

"Come now. Run." the Accursed spoke as a sickening laugh echoed through the woods. Its nefarious aura no longer within the grasp of Judas's sharp senses. Marcello heaved as he tried to calm himself, whilst Judas tried to focus, feeling for traces of any hostile movement. The last statement seemed to have left puzzled minds as both tried to comprehend what it meant.

"What does he mean by that?" Marcello looked at his companion as he brought his weapon back in its place, hoping not to be drawn again for that moment. "And what's with this knick knack about Candidates?"

"The Candidates of Rebirth, Marcello," Judas replied without any hesitation. He was still trying to take in what was said. Why would this certain Accursed leave such information as vital as this? What are they planning? "If you want to know more, you have to come with me and find the others."

He took a few steps in approach to his partner, sheathing his weapon which he had forgotten at the moment. It only took a while when he was reminded of Marcello's fellow fighter. That's when it hit him. "Where's Josef?"

"We got separated during the skirmish." Marcello answered, seemingly confused. For some reason, he had to scold himself in forgetting about his buddy. "What made you ask that?"

"If so, we have to hurry and get to him before they do." Judas turned his back and dashed off.

"Why does it have to be like this? I'll beat the crap out of him if he doesn't hang on." Marcello cursed under his breath as he trailed his brother's path. They have to race against time if they are to see this man alive.

* * *

A faint ray of the sun stirred his sight, bringing him to wake from a restful slumber. Yet, from that calm wake, the stranger's body surged with pain as he took in his breath, forcing a groan of agony. Shades of color seemed dissonant at the moment, slowly taking focus of definite images. Voices seem to drift as echoes of a dreamlike haze, but more of a lucid dream in his waking state.

"He's breathing. Arjun, he's still alive." a female voice trailed away in an echo.

"Good, do what you can to let him live, Maya." Arjun replied sternly yet with relief.

A sensation surged through this injured man. The pain was slowly replaced with a cool, ethereal feel in a sign of relief. A sight of azure light caught his senses, an evident use of a restorative spell. With his eyes being welcomed by such a sight, he gasped in disbelief. His wounds began to close and heal with the pain fading at each second. He averted his eyes to the hovering hand which administered such, lithe and graced with loose blue sleeves. Slowly, his eyes moved, only to be welcomed by this young woman dressed in her short azure robes with loose sleeves covering her arms. Her sapphire shaded hair cascading on her shoulders and back glimmered in the sunlight, matching the aura which she displayed before him.

"Maya…you're here to save me again?" he whispered as he turned his eyes to the other figure. His back was turned to him evidently, yet his robes of jade and trousers of grey bound by his purple sash were quite nostalgic, more of a giveaway to his identity. His russet locks looked idle as they rest at ease. The stranger laughed at the idea that he would be here. "And Arjun as well…"

The azure light subsided as his body felt its strength restored. Maya slowly pulled back and rose from the ground, her light gray sash holding her clothes in place as it had its tail-like form reach her knees. She shook her head, looking at him with a mocking pity.

"My, my, you talk tough and wanted to fight on your own." Maya gave a singsong chuckle, scolding the young man. "Honestly, bragging being a Jinn and with capable strength? You're much more of a drag compared to Arjun, Josef."

"You saved my life again. I have to blame myself for incompetence." Josef stood as he tapped away the dust on his orange vest and khaki trousers, tapping his shoes on the ground as he stood. With arms stretching and circling in a warm-up, he looked at Arjun as he grinned. "And as I see it, you and Maya are hooking up quite well."

"You haven't changed." the Deva dryly answered as he neared him. Looking at the broken machinery which was the weapon wielded by the Jinn, he shook his head in disbelief. "You need something better to survive."

Recalling the insanity of the ambush and how his weapon shattered after collapsing, he grimaced and paled at the idea of nearly facing death. "Remind me to get a better weapon, and a new one at that."

"There's no need for such a search." He looked at him as he brought an open palm to reach out to him. The air stirred as it began to heat up and ignite. The flames whirled about the confines above his hand. The fires burned without cease as they formed and began to take shape. At once, the burning quelled as a brilliant pair of gauntlets sat upon his grasp. The vambraces, the coverings for the forearm, were decorated with segmented pieces of Orichalcon, resembling vents at each part. The gloved area where the knuckles and phalanges are graced with studded pieces, whilst the parts for the back of the hand were inscribed with a dominant rune. He handed the weapon to Josef with a faint smile.

"You kept those. That's a neat move." Josef chuckled as he proceeded to fit his hands with the item. Sliding through his arms, the fingers fitted perfectly through the leather-like material for his fingers and thumb while the knuckles were fitted snugly. The seemingly loose segments of the vambraces suddenly tightened, hugging the limb for better utilization. The sensation brought by its fervent aura filled his body as it synched well with his affinity. "This is great! Good to have Ifrit back on my fists again. So, I presume you still have your Diviners."

"Along with our memories, yes," Arjun replied as he summoned his Diviner, the purple light giving off its flash as it took form and materialized the twin swords. "Vjaya came to me before meeting up with Maya."

"And Rusalka as well when I regained mine," Maya added as she brought her hands to seemingly cradle an aura of cerulean light. As the flash subsided, the weapon took form. The straight shaft rested on her hands, reaching out in its length comparable to a staff or polearm. The tip, however, bore a pointed wedge shape as twin prongs would protrude and have their tips meet at the zenith like a spear whilst in between the gap housed a garnet-shaded sphere.

A harrowing sound echoed in a form of a chant. The words were beyond normal comprehension to human ears and to sprites, but to those who have heard it would recognize such a hymn. The trio was startled by such sound, taking them by alarm. Arjun stood his guard as he looked at the two.

"Stand your ground and stay close. Keep your guards up." he ordered as he clasped his swords.

"Not another ambush." Josef groaned as he cocked his neck a bit. Clenching his fists, he stood at the ready. "I'm getting sick of this but I'm up for a good fight."

Maya closed her eyes and focused. The power she was sensing was overwhelming compared to a normal demon. This was something else, something greater that it would boil down to one conclusion. That's when it hit her when the signature came to conclusion. "It's the same energy signature as earlier."

"Where is it coming from?" Arjun asked.

"From above," Maya's eyes shot open and canted her head, gaze looking upward.

All eyes turned to where Maya was looking. A golden light began to flash before them, radiant but ominous. A feminine being hovered upon the aerial expanse, scantily clad with her wings covering each vital part but shedding into exposure much skin of this formerly divine being. An ornate staff was clutched on her delicate hands, wrapped by elegant fingers. With golden hair set loose in its radiant shade and copper eyes peering to them, she spoke with a tinge of which stirred them to their wake.

"Candidates of Rebirth, this shall be your grave. You are Anathema to Seth-Rah's will."

* * *

(End of Chapter)

Whew, there's a comeback chapter. I haven't written the continuation of this certain fiction for so long. Good to be back. Anyways, a good start comes with another cliffhanger.

Some notes before I continue. If you noticed, Lina and Rose made appearances. This time, Rose can already talk. Another thing is the name of this certain Accursed. I'll elaborate on that on the upcoming chapters.

Now for a new information list:

Listed here this time is a ramble about the Diviners of some characters that were featured in the whole duration of this fanfic. Aside from the aforementioned Lorelei and Skadi, and also the ever-familiar Einherjar, I'll mention to you the others that are involved.

Siegel's Balmung is one of them. This is a sword that was actually featured in stories of Siegfried the Volsung. In this fic, the sword has quirks that can assume other elements. It has another form aside from the single-edged, half-triangle shape it currently has. Do watch out of that.

Arjun's Vjaya is a pair of straight-bladed swords which may seem a bit slender. Endowed with lighting and wind as its elements, these swords can be quite formidable to an expert user. Other capabilities will be shown later on. Inspiration behind this weapon was derived from Hindu folklore regarding the weapon Vajra.

Maya's Rusalka is a staff that doubles as a polearm, with two prongs for blades that converge at the tip and has a spherical piece in between. It has a capability to conjure water and ice. Its capabilities will be shown later as well. Its name is derived from Rusalka, a mermaid in a play of the same title.

Josef's Ifrit is a pair of gauntlets, enchanted with the power of fire. It can project fireballs and can also attack with fire-induced blows. Other capabilities and its full potential will be realized in the later parts of the story. The name is derived from Islamic folklore about the Jinn; among them are the powerful ones of fire, the Ifrit.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Your suggestions, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. Well, see you around on the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


	10. Silent Revelation

**Redemption and Rebirth**

Note: It's been a while again. Well, I have made a chapter for you guys. This chapter would be a bit centered on one of the principal characters in this fiction. Although I am also focused on my works, I can't neglect this either. Hamlet belongs to Shakespeare (despite being totally modified).

**Silent Revelation**

The still woods seemed to have drowned everything in its silence and its vast green. Black fabrics would dance like shadows stalking swiftly through the forest. This shade running through, racing against time would chase at what was not before him fleeing. Faintly, the trees would seem to shift in blurred mirages, being shades of color to his sight as he rushed on. The sun is slowly retreating, shedding brazen light in a shower of tilted rays.

At this rate, the angel could not tell if he is going any further, near a clearing that would free him from this dark wood. The crimson light enveloping his right palm continued to resonate, glowing with brilliance then fading into softness, looping in a continuous rhythm. Though its pace is moderate, he was closely given with hope. His steps crushing the leaves beneath him gave its rustle whilst the wind gave its whisper to his ears, splashing its breeze to his face. He could hear nothing more, not a sign of their echoes nor the sound of any intruding demon. Right now, he was alone. His mind faintly would remember, though shade of vague memories they were. However, his body could remember very well. The feeling of moving with such haste, with such urgency, he could not deny it. For once, it seemed too much of a déjà vu. He could not help but ask himself within.

* * *

_Has this happened before? _He questioned, body seemingly gliding in its hastened steps whilst his black pinions remain hidden from sight, hidden with such a human guise. _I cannot recall. I cannot comprehend._

_It was a faint image, the night marking the waxing moon. With its rays gleaming to bare his path, he rushed through the woods unseen. The lad was headed for one destination, the bridge at the entrance of Asgard's capital. His hastened steps remained muffled on the earthen trail as he neared the very entrance of the great city. A few more steps and he would reach the Bridge of Souls, the longest path before the Gate of Valhalla. The lad's mind raced along with the pace of his heart, trying to overcome the fatigue taking over in exchange for the effort of haste._

"_Malice, wait for me. Do not answer the vow yet." He whispered as he began to chant a short phrase. _"Messenger's sandals, bring thy strings on my feet and quicken my steps."

_A gleam of light enveloped his very shoes, taking its effect at the very moment. With one step, he darted forth as if the air broke apart to his heightened pace. The bridge that would take a day to cross, as the elders would say, now would take mere minutes. He could feel it; he could see the open gate and the guards no longer waiting in their posts. His face painted his determination, knowing that he would make it at last._

"_Malice….I'll keep my promise. I'll get you out of there." He whispered as he rushed through the streets and its straight path. This very road was leading him to one place where he knew the ceremony would take its delegation, The Grand Cathedral._

* * *

The memoir played within his mind as if it was a faint scenario. His steps continued as he seemed mesmerized by the memories that have begun to form one by one, plunging him into a state of reminiscence. Though his mind drifted with these newfound discoveries, he managed to maintain his pace and sprinted through the trail.

Only that he would be interrupted by the ground before him breaking with a powerful force on impact.

Ledah sidestepped out of reflex, avoiding the hit of the blow set before him. Rushing out of harms way, his body flew to his left as his left foot brought its sole to scrape a cloud of dust to bring his momentum to a halt. Now with his ground held down, he whipped his right hand and conjured the crimson aura, bringing the spear Diviner to his grasp. He had to keep his guard up, knowing that it would come in a moment.

"Who goes there?" he raised his voice, still keeping his cold expression.

"It is I, my dear Montague." came forth the reply as from the high canopy descended a figure. Landing on the gentle earth, he gazed back at the Crimson Angel.

This stranger stood before him, bearing similarities in aspect of appearance. The clothes that both wore resembled each other, spare the colors given. A crimson coat over the black vest and white dress-shirt graced this person's body, matched with his black full-length trousers and leather shoes. This was the contrast to Ledah's assumed apparel of a black coat, a crimson dress-shirt, a pair of jeans with the shade of the darkest blue and ankle-cut boots. The length and shade of their hair bore the most striking resemblance, yet a mask concealed the man's visage.

"Who are you?" Ledah asked as he raised his spear, pointing it at the fellow.

"Raise not your weapon." he replied. A pause filled the air before he spoke again. "I am you. You are me. Yet, I am not you. We are one and also we are different. Truly, I reside within you yet I exist outside of you. A shadow and embodiment of what you are within and yet an existence far more distinct."

"What do you speak of?" he asked again as he kept his spear pointed at him, countenance unchanged although somewhat puzzled. "What proof do you have of this?

The masked one raised his gloved hand, glowing with a conjured aura. On Ledah's chest gleamed a marking with its patterns peering through the layers of clothing. The glyph and its intricate lines and patterns reacted in tandem with Lorelei. Without warning, a powerful surge rushed through Ledah's body, giving off a powerful ether shock. With its jagged bolts fluxing and circling his body, the pain brought the angel to his knees.

"Is that enough for proof?" the masked man asked in response.

In agony, he gritted his teeth as he struggled to rise. But in every attempt, he would simply stumble. "So…you know…of my pact…."

"Yes. You paid your emotions as a sacrifice to the covenant as a Grim Angel." he explained as he ambled closer. "The meaning behind the Pact Sigil signifies such a sacrifice. But what lies behind it, what story it bears, that I know more than anyone."

Ledah grimaced in annoyance, unable to discern what was in his mind. For some strange reason, he could not understand why he was even feeling such an emotion. It is truly peculiar. The masked stranger ambled even closer and now, he stood before him. He knelt down on one knee and brought his gloved hand to clasp the chin of Ledah's face. As he held it still, the Crimson Angel's eyes met with glimmering sardonyx eyes, peering through the eyeholes of the mask. Another wave rushed within his body, a feeling of awe as he seemed lost with the glow of sparkling gold.

"Who…are you?" Ledah asked; lips quivering as he struggled to speak.

"My name is Hamlet. Let me show you a story behind your mark. A story of you…."

A verdant light began to circle the pair as the ground beneath them began to inscribe lines of a certain pattern. A central triangle was formed, encasing the two whilst three inverted triangles were formed outside, aligned with the center of each side. This rune was known by one name, the Heilig Rune. Its aura soon mingled with the rays of the western sun, showering its light from the leafy canopy above. Its effect has begun to take shape, bathing them within the divine light.

* * *

_The halls of the Grand Cathedral echoed with hymns sung to the sleeping Gods. A procession has begun, taking the path of the central aisle. A pair of acolytes walked forth in white vestments, carrying the candles mounted on golden candlesticks followed by another pair of acolytes swinging censers of fragrant incense. Behind them ambled the Seven Magi, clad in black robes and adorned with their circling heraldries. Not far behind would be a few candidates of this Ceremony of Induction, among them was Malice, clad in her white robes and azure cloak._

_The words of the hallowed hymn echoed throughout the halls, giving forth an aura of reverence to every witness. As the Magi began to take their places on the altar, the candidates began to kneel down on their knees, waiting for the ceremony to commence. As the congregation began to follow suit and fell to their knees, reverent and true to their faith and loyalty as soon, their voices were raised in singing the hymns along with the choir. With the last words of the hymn uttered, a deafening silence took over. The Magus on the center stepped forward, raising his hand as he brought forth his voice to be heard._

"_The Chaos of Ragnarok has come to pass, but its wounds remain to harrow with grief and suffering whilst the Gods who we serve and pledge our faith remains in their slumber as to regain their power for the sake of peace. Knowing this, they entrusted us to protect and keep this serenity for generations. Thus, 'tis time to appoint us our new stewards and heroes who shall stand for this cause."_

_The rest of the Magi stepped forward and began to encircle the seven candidates. With their hands about to be stretched forth, they are prepared to initiate their rite. The crowd was filled with silence as they watched, waiting for this very moment to commence._

_Until, the door swung open and a voice broke the silence._

"_Halt the ceremony, I beg thee. Halt."_

_The eyes of the masses, of the candidates and of the Magi turned to gaze back. What stood before the entrance of the cathedral was Ledah, clad in crimson and black, heaving and gasping for air. One of the Magi sauntered and halted at the center of the aisle as he watched the young man straighten himself and regain his composure._

"_Pray tell, dear Ledah. What reason is raised for you to ask of such." he asked in a gentle fashion._

"_Lord Xion, I crave for a boon. A humble request I desire to lift up to you and the Magi Council."_

"_Very well, state your case." Xion replied as he listened intently._

"_I request, with the Council's permission and the candidates' consent, to challenge Malice in a trial. A deciding battle to see how fit she would be. If she is defeated or if she concedes, I must take her place. If she proves true and wins, I will witness her ascension as a Grim Angel and acquiesce to the decline of my candidacy."_

_This request earned gasps and murmurs among many. This was an unlikely request to be made on the day of the ceremony. To the Magi and the candidates, this request is either daring or desperate. Malice rose from her kneeling and faced the young man. Taken into silence, she watched him as he sauntered closer. The rest of the Magi looked at each other and whispered to each other about this matter, finding what decision is to be considered._

"_We shall initiate this trial by dawn at the Coliseum—"_

"_Wait." Malice raised her voice. Now, the eyes of many were averted and glazed over with the attention that they bear. "From the nature of this matter, it is urgent. I would rather accept this here and now."_

"_And is this your intention of how it is settled, Ledah?" from the line of the Magi came Hector's voice._

"_Aye, Lord Hector." Ledah answered without a change of expression._

"_Very well then, now that being decided by both parties…" Xion clapped his hand twice, signaling the acolytes to come before them. Clutched upon their hands were objects wrapped in cloth, bearing the length that resembled any polearm forged. One came to Ledah and handed to him his weapon whilst the other made his way towards Malice and did likewise. The young man removed the shroud from the weapon and revealed a spear crafted with mythril and ash wood. Staring at the glistening blade, he began to whirl it in a full circle before assuming his stance. Not that far, Malice stood already at the ready, clasping her halberd and poised with her guard._

_As the crowds began their silent vigil, they await the moment the two would clash. Xion stepped back, clearing any obstacle as to officiate and administer the rules to this battle. He looked at Ledah, standing prepared with his spear at ease in his grip. As Xion looked to the other end, Malice stood at ease with her halberd waiting to strike. Behind her, the Magi took their places behind the altar to take witness. The young Magus could feel the tension lingering within the silence. Raising his hand, he took the role of the overseer to this very ordeal._

"_Begin." He boldly spoke as his hand dropped swiftly in a downward stroke._

_Without any hesitation given, both rushed forth with polearms poised to swing in a sudden clash. The impact made by its intense collision sent a minute shockwave that knocked both fighters away from each other. Taking the opportunity, Malice charged forward and swung her halberd violently in a diagonal stroke descending from her right. Ledah managed to sidestep and evade the blow, the force being taken by his spear as it redirected the attack, twirling it in a clockwise direction as it passed through his right. Now with her back open, he took this opportunity to strike her down with the shaft striking the small of her back as he twirled in momentum. Being shoved, Malice staggered a few steps before she gained footing once again. As she spun and returned to her stance, Ledah began his flurry of thrusts with his spear, attempting to land a blow. She parried at each stroke, striking them with her halberd. This exchange was making her step back one at a time as its fury showed not a sign of relenting. She had to do something or she will be cornered._

_Opportunity has begun to reveal itself before her as Ledah made his last thrust. She has found it, this is the only way. As the spearhead nearly struck her, she brought her halberd to throw it aside with its shaft. With its path now deterred, she brought herself to slide forward and tackled him with her elbow. The strike, however, was muffled with Ledah's freehand blocking its advance with a palm. But the force it carried pushed him back a few inches, making him flinch. She quickly grasped her weapon with both hands and shoved the pommel towards his abdomen. The blow sent Ledah even further from her, air forced out of his mouth as he skidded back. The fight, as it fares at the moment, seemed to be of equal terms. None of them had tipped the scales. The spectators watched in awe as the air was tense. A few would whisper at each other as to whose side they are wagering. To the Magi, the fight was remarkable even at its first stages though they do not come easy to judge who had the upper hand. Though Malice was remarkable, they have yet to see Ledah's true actions._

"_Why are you holding back, Ledah?" Malice said to him as she whirled her halberd and took her position. Something didn't seem right about Ledah. She could sense that this was not the full force of her opponent. After being with him for quite a long time, she could easily tell. "Are you toying with me? Show your true strength."_

_Ledah gave out a glare as his countenance remained unchanging. Clasping his weapon, he looked at her and took his stance. "Do not be arrogant, Malice. The fight is far from over."_

_The halls were filled with an uproar as they began to cheer for both parties. The fight itself was an unprecedented spectacle but nonetheless, it was a good opportunity to prove each other of their worth. Malice kept her eyes on Ledah and likewise. Wondering why such a long stare would be conspiring, not a soul would have a clue to answer. Unbeknownst to many, both were already conversing with their minds, sending messages not by words uttered by lips but by their hearts._

"Why are you not showing what you're capable of? You have to be better than this." _Malice raised her query to him._

"I am afraid of hurting you further. I want to protect you from such madness."

"But I'm following my dreams in order to redeem myself. What madness is there?"

"That is the madness that I speak. Do you realize how we mortify ourselves with their whims?"

"Please. No more, Ledah."

"Malice—"

"_I've had it." Malice screamed as she charged forth with her halberd in hand. Without giving a chance for Ledah to move, she swung her weapon and brought it to smite him and the ground with it. Knowing that stroke would be lethal, Ledah jumped back and brought himself clear from its blow, bringing the marble floor to face its impact. The shockwave from the strike pushed him back with utmost strength that he had no chance to recover. Malice would not relent as she charged forth, swinging her halberd in a random string of strokes. The sheer force would throw Ledah around at every direction, keeping his guard up while suffering to the shock being dealt to him at each attack. She had gone berserk._

I have to stop her. For her sake as well… _Ledah resolved this to himself. He had to make her realize this truth. At this point she would not listen to him. He had to resort to use force. On that last stroke, he moved aside in a quick step to his left, bringing his spear clear of the path along with him. As the downward stroke of the halberd came to a halt on its impact, Ledah took the opportunity to strike back as he swung his spear in a horizontal path. He struck her by the chest swiftly and with force by the shaft, pushing her back. While knocked away with a few steps, Malice gains her footing as she witnesses Ledah whirl his spear, fanning it in an infinity symbol pattern. Grinning, Malice charged forth as both resumed clashing once again._

_The crowds watched in awe as they witness the fight in such breakneck speed. They could only see flashes of metal and the currents of winds as the swift movements were done with elegance. The Magi continued to observe in their places. Lord Xion watched with only a question in mind, who would win in this fight._

"_Lady Sophia, it seems we are mistaken with our selection." one of the Magi on the right whispered to the other on the far end. "We should have considered the both of them to take the rites, you can see their potential."_

"_Who was it that disapproved of this, Lord Firion?" Sophia replied as she watched the fight continue. It was still unclear on who truly had the upper hand. "As far as I am concerned, I had my eye on these two from the very beginning."_

"_Hold your tongues and save your judgments for the end of this ordeal." the Magus at the center commented as he continued observing the fighters. Deep within the clashes of weapon and will, he knew that a secret was being kept. There was a desire being played through this clashing that both personae wanted fulfillment. He could sense that somehow, something within them was being consummated. Was it through combat that this was being apparent for these two? That is what he wanted to see for himself._

_Moments have passed and the fight has not come to its conclusion. Due to the swiftness of the exchange, many are losing the grasp of how the fight raged on. Only Xion and Hector would notice the subtle changes of the air. It would only take a while for its intensity to draw to an end. And were they ever correct._

_Without any further ado, a powerful shock sent a gust rushing from all directions as both fighters reappeared. Once again, a gap stands between them. Heaving and gasping for air, Malice and Ledah had fought for a considerable time. Now is the time they end this endeavor once and for all._

_A breath would count as the pulse would march in a crescendo. The final blow decides everything as one must stake everything in a single strike. Everything else around them would no longer matter to them. Their minds have now cleared themselves of everything but the will to triumph. What was there was anticipation. Unnoticed, a piece of the rosary held by Hector would snap its cord asunder. The cross that it held on began to fall to the marble floor. The metallic ornament struck the ground, sending an echoing clink._

_The two angels wasted no time as they made a mad dash against each other. With hands holding securely to their weapons, they have raised them and poised their strike in a final blow. Malice raised her halberd and initiated a diagonal slash. Ledah raised his spear as he, too, would go for the same stroke. Both weapons would clash, letting out a shattering clap._

_It was then they noticed something cracked._

_The shafts of both weapons have been broken as splinters flew in the air. The metallic heads whirled in the air, dropping to the floor with its echo. Both fighters stood still as their hands remained in the position done after their final strike. Fatigued and suffering from the shock of the impact, they await on who falters first. Ledah was heaving in exhaustion as Malice would try to catch her breath. He winced in pain as his hands began to droop down; his grip lost to him as the wooden shaft in hand fell to the floor. Everyone thought it was his loss, not until Malice began to give in. Her legs could not hold her up any longer that she began to fall forward. Her body would not touch the ground as she was cradled by Ledah's own, his arms wrapping around her in an embrace to help her up. Slowly, he brought himself on his knees, letting her body rest atop his as they both tried to find repose._

_Malice was filled with too many questions, along with words of cursing to herself and of wrath to Ledah. She was confused. Why would he do this to her? What was it that he wanted to say to her right there and then? Mustering all her strength, she parted her lips and brought them to air and through his ears._

"_Why, Ledah?" Malice asked breathlessly. "Why did you do this?"_

_Ledah closed his eyes, his heart filled with regret and pain. He did not want to hurt her and all the more defame her of this ordeal. He wanted to stop her from hurting herself further. All he wanted was to protect her. His heart screamed these reasons but his lips could not. Was it because she knew this? Would she be convinced? He knew he had one more thing to say._

"_I'm sorry, Malice." Ledah spoke softly, his voice only heard by her ears. "I cannot risk you in this manner. I love you so dearly. But I have stolen everything from you. I have tainted you and brought you to be shunned. You would raise your wrath on me and I know this well…even now that I took this chance from you. Forgive me, Malice..."_

_She tried everything to keep herself calm. She listened to his justifications, to his reasons. He was not yet done in speaking, however, as he brought out this revelation to her._

"_Malice, a fruit lives within you…"_

_Her eyes widened as she heard him utter those words, gasping upon realizing what he meant. Overwhelmed with a tide of emotions, she shook uncontrollably within his embrace. She could not decide if she should cry or scream. She choked on words that could not leave her lips. All she could do was claw her fingers to his back and grip tightly on the fabrics of his clothes. Ledah was overwhelmed with guilt and anger, an anger aimed to himself. Seeing what he has done, he could not undo the damage._

"…_I'm sorry, Malice. This secret should be hidden……these sins, we must bury them into oblivion's depths…"_

"_Ledah…" Malice uttered once again as she buried her face on his shoulders, her voice trailing away as her quiet sobs were soon heard. _

_He had one resolution. Now that he had obtained the coveted title, he had one sacrifice to give. To him, this is his punishment. He knew little of what would come after, on what would come in the future._

* * *

Ledah fell on his knees, his body lurching as his palms kissed the grass bed. Gasping for air, he tried to breathe in as much as he could to ease the shock. His countenance of indifference and collectedness were shattered with the instability of surging emotions. All were filled with surprise, a hint of guilt and despair upon learning such convictions. Hamlet was just behind him, watching him on how he writhed in a strange horror of seeing such a past. Ambling quietly to set himself before him, he began to break the silence.

"So, do you comprehend what you have seen?" he asked with the same apathy displayed in such monotonous tones.

"…I did all this? Is that why she was after me?" Ledah asked as his voice began to straighten once again.

He gave a nod as he continued. "Do you remember why you did this?"

Ledah fell silent as everything within him began to come in lucid images. Everything that was flashing in his head previously now fell into place. He fell into softness as he whispered his answer. "…I never wanted her to be hurt…yet I did not know that I had hurt her so much……"

He tried to recall the moments when they had met during the crisis of the Promised Land, Riviera. On how they were forced to come together under Hector's command, how they would simply brush each other's shoulders as they pass each other by, on how he would take the blow from her when he protected Ein and noticed the fulfillment in his death. On how they mocked each other when they met again but soon faltered in their memories. Was it really that twisted to understand the implications of their fate? He never thought he would contemplate even more about this. The images of the intimate moments they were together, on how they shared and succumbed to the desires of their hearts, it was there all along. The answer was there right before him and only now he realized this.

"I fought to stop her…because I loved her." Ledah answered softly, rising from the ground with this realization.

Hamlet turned to face him, raising his gloved hand as a crimson aura began to ignite from the air. The anima began to form as the shape of a spear was sculpted. With its ornate parts now completed in outline, the aura vanished as it revealed the crimson Diviner, Lorelei. With this under his perusal, he began to explain.

"Lorelei is the Diviner of Flame, embodied by the fires of Muspellheim, the plane of fire." With an outstretched hand, he gave the weapon back to its owner. "The tides of your emotions forged this spear as a weapon, honoring the sacrifice to this covenant. Before, I noticed that you could not use it to its fullest potential. Now that you have been reminded of your pact, the Execution Overdrive has been granted to you."

The young man held firm to his weapon upon receiving it. The glimmer of the spear was even brighter as if the flames itself were raging within. Ledah turned to face the path before him and was about to take a step to his departure. But even before he could proceed, a golden flame began to erupt from the expanse. The zephyrs stirred as the golden fire raged and grew, taking form akin to an enormous bird. With its wings spanned, it gave off a fierce howl that shook the branches of the woods. Hamlet stood firm as he stretched his right hand before Ledah, halting him from proceeding further.

"Ledah, you have paid your lot by remembering your hidden past and obtaining your powers." Hamlet said to him. A silver aura glimmered and enveloped the whole of his hand as he pulled his arm to his own chest. He then whipped his hand down, bringing a rapier to materialize and settle to his grasp. The hilt had a single wing protruding on one side whilst on the opposite side; the hand guard curved its path towards the pommel. The straight edge glistened with divine light, setting forth sigils on both faces of the blade to resonate in its aura to reveal its name.

"Rosier, angelic sword, serve me well." He said quietly as he raised the blade and brought its face to touch his lips. He would then whisk it downward again as he idled his hand to his side again, taking it as a stance of his own. Gazing at the flaming creature, he chuckled as his masked visage showed no expression. "You sing for your death, Aghart."

The avian squealed as it flapped its pinions violently. The stroke of its wings caused spirals of fire to ignite the air, combusting in arcs surging to where they stood. The two of them scrambled as they jumped away, splitting on opposite directions to avoid it. Hamlet moved swiftly as he dashed towards the beast. With Aghart's attention focused on the masked fencer, it began to send more of its flaming arcs at him. Hamlet moved with grace as he dodged with ease, swaying at one flare after the other. Managing to get close, he thrust his blade against the bird and was able to injure it. The being squealed in pain as it tried to bring its talons to use. Hamlet jumped as he avoided the strike and landed on the thigh of the bird. He rushed on his way up, leaping and hopping on one part after the other. His flight in such was not without any slash or strike from his rapier, ailing the beast to its agony.

In pain, Aghart spanned its wings as it tried to fly away, flapping it to gain altitude. The demon managed to hover a few feet from the ground. Unnoticed by the being, Hamlet managed to reach the back of the avian. His left hand pulled back, revealing a set of beads wrapped upon his nieve with a noticeable cross on it. It was a rosary clutched on his very hand. Without any ado, he rammed it with a punch on the being's flesh. The strike triggered a magic circle to appear as it caught the beast within it. From the one on the center, four more would come to encase it further as two would descend to reach the ground while the other two reached towards the vicinity of its head. The pattern formed a cylinder as the symbols inscribed on the circle resonated and hampered the being's movement. Hamlet jumped back and whirled in the air in a back-flip. Managing to land on the ground with ease, he looked at the humongous demon.

"One of the Accursed who served the false god, Aghart, you have been judged." he started as he raised his rosary-clad hand high. Flicking the wrist of the sword-wielding hand, he prepared himself for the final strike. "Feel my wrath."

Without a moment spared, Hamlet swung the rapier in a rising stroke. Reacting in time with his movements, a large, ethereal blade launched itself from the depths of the earth as it impaled the being in a single bound. It pierced through its flesh and further out, enough to cause the demise of the beast. Soon, Aghart's body began to burst into flames, consuming its enormous carcass in a conflagration. The name of the attack was soon uttered by Hamlet's lips.

"Extreme Void."

Without a word, the masked one sauntered away, leaving Ledah behind. The Grim Angel simply scoffed as he, too, sauntered away from the scenery. He had to find the others to get a higher chance of finding her. He may not be aware of it, but they would truly need his help.

* * *

(End of Chapter)

This chapter may seem to be a real headache to put together. But from the looks of it, the plot might have thickened. You must hate the idea of cliffhangers. But, that must be what makes the story great.

This time, I had just introduced something that might earn a number of gasps from you readers. But that's for you to figure out. I hope I haven't ripped Riviera's reality apart just yet. And there are other characters introduced. Heian Edenwood helped me by giving me some Magi characters. And some guy from Shakespeare's works inspired me because of Romeo x Juliet. Anyways, it's not similar to that play. (I just need someone to talk to Ledah). I guess this chapter might have the longest flashback found in this story so far.

In case someone noticed, the move Extreme Void was introduced. That is under the courtesy of Valkyrie Profile, a game based on Norse Mythology made by Enix (now Square Enix). Some elements from that game might appear for the sake of spicing this thing up.

Well, hope you leave reviews and comments. I appreciate some feedback for me to improve. See you next time.

Sydney Grise


End file.
